Tails of Hetalia
by Isis Carriedo
Summary: Taken from their own world, Isis, Sara, and their country friends are thrown into a world unlike one they could have ever imagined… Actually, they were turned into cats and thrown into the world of Warriors: Eclipse! Will they have the courage to help save the Clans, and will they ever make it back to their world? Based off Tales of Hetalia: youtube /watch?v I6iuRj6eXis
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story was originally written and posted on my quizilla account, which I no longer use. Since I never finished it, I plan to rewrite it here and end it on this website. I'm not making too many changes, but it will be slightly different from the old version. **

"What's your favorite Warriors book, Sara?" I ask as we walk down the street. My brown hair was blown out of my face by a warm breeze, revealing my brown eyes and freckles.

"Oh... That's a hard question... I'd have to say Eclipse. What about you Isis?" Sara answers, the wind also blows her light brown hair, and dark blue eyes are revealed.

"I like Eclipse too. I think it's one of my favorite books ever!" I respond. "Either that, or The Last Hope. Actually, I love all of them!" Warriors is our favorite book series. That's one of the reasons why we were meeting Spain and Germany at the library: so we could get Warriors books and hang out.

"I can't wait to see Germany~!" Sara said happily.

"I can't wait to see Spain~!" I respond.

We walk into the library to see the Axis and the Allies screaming at each other. Spain was standing in between to two groups, trying to calm them down. "What the hell is going on?!" I yell. Everybody stops what they're doing and looks at me and Sara's irritated faces.

_How come every single time I try to have a nice calm day, THESE wackos end up ruining it for me?! _I think angrily.

"Isis~!" Spain smiles and runs over to me, hugging me and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Sara." Germany says, walking over to her, blushing. Sara gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before we turned to see the other countries walking over.

"Like I said. What the hell is going on?" I repeat myself in a calmer voice. _I don't wanna look like a screaming bitch in front of Spain..._

"Well," England starts but America cuts him off.

"HAHAHA! FRANCE JUST TOLD ME TO COME! HE TOLD ALL THE OTHERS TO COME TOO!" He yells as England mutters "Bloody wanker..."

"Be quiet! We're in a library." China scolds him.

"Ohonhonhon~ Hello Isis~" France says, sliding over to stand in front of me. "I read your Facebook update saying that you were going to be hanging out with Spain, Sara, and Germany, so I figured I would come too~"

I facepalm myself. "Such a retard." I mutter as the other Allies look embarrassed for coming. Especially China looked like he regretted coming. _I wonder what's wrong... _"So why did Italy and Japan come?" I ask in an exasperated voice.

_How am I the only one acting like an adult here when China is like, 4000 years old?_

"Veh~ well I followed Germany here and invited Japan to come with me!" Italy said happily, not at all phased by the situation.

"Hai. I am sorry if my presence bothers you. I shall leave if you wish-" Japan says, bowing his head.

"No no. It's fine. Well, we're all here. We might as well-" I'm cut off as an annoying albino guy walks in.

"OI! ORE-SAMA HAS ARRIVED~" He yells as I tell him to be quiet.

"Why the hell are YOU here Prussia?!" Sara and Germany say at the same time.

Prussia's happy face darkens as he realizes that he had pissed them off.

"Well," he starts as I giggle at his blushing face "I read Germany and Sara's Facebook updates and I wanted to hang out with you guys too... I figured that you guys would enjoy my awesomeness!"

Sara looked truly pissed off. A while ago she had been dating Prussia, then he cheated on her with Hungary. He made the fact that he still had feelings for her much too obvious.

"Bloody hell." England mutters, "Now the whole Bad Touch Trio is here."

I flash him an angry l look as Spain looks at the ground in shame.

"Well, now all of us are here aru!" China says happily as he walks up to stand beside me. "What are we gonna do?" he asks everybody.

"Well, me and Isis were going to get a couple books and just chill out with Spain and Germany on the bean bag chairs." Sara says pointing to the pair of blue bean bags on the floor.

"But there's only two..." Italy says.

"I know~" me and Sara say simultaneously as Spain and Germany blush.

"What book were you going to get?" Russia asks.

"We were just going to get some Warriors books." I say.

"Hai. Those are good books!" Japan says smiling. "Greece got me to read them."

"Not surprising." me and Sara say, nodding. We walk over to a book shelf and grab a couple books off of it. I grabbed Eclipse. "This is one of my favorites." I tell him, flipping through the pages.

"I wanted that one!" Sara whines as she grabs Fading Echos off the shelf. "Well, this is a good one too!" she says.

"Are we going somewhere, or are we just going to stand here talking about books?!" England says in a bored voice.

"Wanker." I taunt the Brit's accent. "Just let us check these out, then we can leave." me and Sara start walking over to the counter when France stands in between us and puts his arms on our shoulders and says, "Let me escort you lovely ladies~"

Spain and Germany run over and shove the perverted Frenchman away. "Leave them alone frog-face!" Germany says. All the countries follow us over.

_Dammit. Their like a group of kits following their mother. _

"Heh heh~ Warriors reference~" I say happily.

"What?"

"Oh nothing~" I say

The librarian looks at the group of people walking over to her desk. "My my. What have we here? Ah Warriors! What a good series!"

I nod and pass her Eclipse.

"You know," she starts as all of us lean in close, for some reason excited to hear what she had to say. "This is one of the books where they could have used the help of you."

"...Wha-" I start but I'm cut off by her muttering some strange words. England stiffens up.

"I know that spell!" he exclaims as we start to fade.

"Good luck." I hear, looking around me as the library, the librarians, and the book all disappear.

_What the hell?!_

"WHAT THE HELL?!" everybody screams at the same time.

Before I could say anything, I pass out, and the world goes black.

**Author's Note: I realize this is pretty lame, but I plan to have it get better… at some point… Please review, if you don't mind! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: This chapter is basically unedited, because I'm posting it very quickly right before I go camping! I'm sorry about any issues with this chapter. Thanks for reading it, though! =^.^=**

I wake up to a grassy hill. The bright sunlight was making my eyes hurt, but I soon adjusted to the sudden light. _Where am I...? Where is everybody else? _I stand up and stretch. I seemed to be... really short... _What the hell? Why am I... Why do I have a tail...?_

"That was some party! Wait... There wasn't a party!" I hear the voice of Sara.

"Sara. You sound like a drunk person!" I respond. I turn around and see a bunch of cats surrounding me. The only other one awake was a black and white she-cat with blue eyes. "S-Sara...? Is that you...?" I ask slowly as the cat turns around.

"Of course it's me! I- Isis! You're a cat!" She screams.

"So are you!" I scream back.

"What the heck is going on?!" Sara yells. Our screaming woke up everybody else.

"Why are you a cat?"

"Why are YOU a cat?!"

"SOMEBODY SCRATCH MY EAR!" We all stop our screaming to look at the cat that I'm guessing was Italy. About three seconds later, everybody continued screaming their heads off.

"EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP!" I scream. It came out as a hiss. Everybody stops what they're doing as I take a deep breath. "Everyone, before we freak out anymore than we already have," I glare at Prussia and France. "England, before this happened, you said 'I know that spell!'. What does that spell accomplish?" I question the white and brown tom cat.

"Well," he starts, looking embarrassed. "It's a spell that transports people into books. It also transforms them to fit into the story. Like, for example, the Warriors book is about cats right?" Sara, Japan and I nod our heads. England continues, "Well, we were being transported into the book, and the spell made us into cats."

My heart starts to beat faster. _Transported into the book? Turned into cats? _I look to Sara in shock and excitement "This is like, what we've been talking about since 7th grade!"

"I know! So. What's our game plan, man?" she asks me. All of the other countries seemed to be shocked. Most of them were shaking, but whether it was with fear or excitement, I didn't know.

"Uh..." I look around. Everybody was staring at me, expecting me to lead them to safety. _I... I can't lead these cats! Most of them are older than me! _

"...Isis...?" Spain says slowly as he walked up to me. I'm only guessing it was Spain because of the look of love and concern in his eyes.

I take a deep breath and talk loudly, so my voice carries over the group of frightened cats. "What we have to do first is come up with clan names for everybody."

"Why?" asks a cat with a VERY loud meow. I'm guessing that is America.

"Because. If we come across other cats, we need to have names. Me and Sara already know ours." I point my tail at the she-cat standing next to me. "Mine will be Fadedspirit."

"Wow. That's really depressing..." Italy says.

"I agree. But it is a very pretty name." says a cat with a long tuft of hair at the back of his neck.

_China._ I think. "Thanks. Sara will be Starrygaze."

"Oh! That's all like, mystical and stuff!" said Italy.

"What a lovely name, for a lovely girl~" France says.

"Anyway," I say as I put my tail over _Starrygaze's_ mouth to hold back a cunning reply. "America,"

"Yeah?"

"You're name will be... Loudmouth." I say with amusement in my voice. All of the cats erupt into purrs of amusement. "China!"

"Yes?" he looks at me expectantly.

"How about you're name is... True- something..."

"Ooh! How about 'Truespirit'!" Starrygaze exclaims.

"I love that!" purrs Truespirit. "Thanks Fadedspirit! Thanks Starrygaze!"

"Anytime~" me and Starrygaze purr at the same time.

"England." Starrygaze looks at the cat.

England just nods.

"How about... Mintbunny?" she asks.

England's fur bristled up. "No! That is so girly!"

"Then... Flyingmint?" I suggest. The fur lies flat on his neck.

"That's a bit better, I guess..." he mutters.

"Okay. Now France." I shiver _how about Pervertpaw? No... Oh! I have the perfect one!_ "How about Frogface."

We all just burst into laughter. France turns around and just shuns me.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk olkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolko lkolkolkol~" I hear Russia mewing.

"Russia, you're Kolstep." me and Starrygaze say at the same time.

"Kolkolkolkol-'kay" Kolstep purrs.

"It's Germany's turn!" Starrygaze purrs, glancing at the grey tom. "I have the perfect name for you~" she purrs. Germany walks up behind her and brushes his pelt against hers. "Braveclaw."

"I love it." he purrs as he licks her ear.

"Veh~ I wanna be called Pasta- something!" Italy mews.

"Um... 'Pastaclaw'?" I suggest.

"That's great! Thanks Isis! Oh! I mean Fadedspirit!" he purrs.

I purr at being called by my new name. "Since the sun rises in Japan," I start, turning to the black and white tom. "How about Sunheart?"

"Hai. That's a great name. Arigato." Sunheart meows as he dips his head.

"It's you're turn now Spain~" I purr as he twines his tail with mine, a purr coming from his throat.

"How about Turtlepelt?" he says.

"Thats an awesome name~" I purr. "Well, now that we all have names-"

"Oi! You forgot Ore-sama!" Prussia hisses.

I groan. "Oh yeah. You can be Awesomeclaw."

"Awesome!" he purrs.

"What do we do now?" asked Loudmouth

_That name is never not funny~_ I thought. "We should come up with a back story. What kills things a lot and destroys homes?" I ask everybody.

"Um... The plague?" Flyingmint says.

"No... something that we like, can't heal."

"Oh! Fire!" says Turtlepelt, Truespirit, and Braveclaw at the same time.

"Yes! I have the story!" I say. Everybody looks at me. "We lived in a Clan called DarkClan." Sara perks up. We had started making a Warriors fan fiction with a Clan called DarkClan. "We were on a border patrol when lightning struck our forest. A fire swept through our camp and our territory before we could react. Without thinking, we ran. Leaving all of our friends and family." I hear a collection of gasps from the cats gathered in front of me. I continue, "When the fire was over, we returned to find our whole clan dead. We were the only survivors. Our whole territory was destroyed. We had heard stories about four clans who lived by a lake. We decided to go find them. We hoped that we could join one of their clans. Well... That's it." I look around.

"Wow. You are REALLY good at coming up with depressing stories on the spot." Pastaclaw says.

"It's because my childhood was well, depressing." I murmur. Turtlepelt pressed close to me. The feeling of his fur made me feel more calm. I feel a pelt push up on my other side too. I look to see Truespirit trying to calm me down too.

"Looks like somebody's got a crush on Fadedspirit~" Starrygaze purrs in Braveclaw's ear.

I turn around to glare at her. Luckily the other two hadn't heard. "Starrygaze, guess what?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Sorry..." she said, though she didn't look like she felt sorry.

"So, now we know what our story is," Flyingmint starts

"And what our names are," Frogface continued.

"So where are we going to go?" finished Loudmouth.

"Well, ThunderClan of course!" I purred.

FF

We walk down the hill and see a group of trees on the sides of a lake. "It looks exactly as I imagined it to look like." I hear Starrygaze whisper. I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or not, but I nod my head in agreement.

"That's ThunderClan territory over there." I flick my tail towards the trees. Right now we are in WindClan territory. Get a good whiff of their scent. You will need to remember it if this is Eclipse." Me and Starrygaze exchanged a knowing glance.

I see everybody sniffing the air. "Let's go. We should be on the border of ThunderClan and WindClan in a couple minutes if we hurry. I hope we don't meet a WindClan patrol." I scan the area for any approaching cats.

We all start running down the hill. We come to a stop as a small stream blocks our path. "Thank goodness! I'm so thirsty!" Pastaclaw mews as he darts over to lap water from the stream. We all follow him down to the water. Turtlepelt and Starrygaze stand on my sides as I lap the cold water from the stream.

"Hey! I hear someone coming!" Braveclaw hisses. We all straiten up. I twitch my whiskers to get water droplets off it.

A group of cats walk up to the border, their fur puffing up. A tom with a bright orange pelt and green eyes walks up to the border.

_Firestar._

"What are you doing here?" he asks, not being hostile, but just curious.

"Greetings. I am Fadedspirit."

"You have clan names?" a black she-cat meows. "But you don't smell like any clan that I know..."

"We come from a faraway clan called DarkClan. Well... At least it used to be called DarkClan..." I look at the ground in fake grief. The countries and Starrygaze look sad as well.

_Good acting guys!_ I think.

"What happened to your clan? Let's bring them back to camp to tell us Firestar! Can we?" asked the black she-cat.

The orange tom nodded "That's a great idea Hollypaw."

FF

We walk into the camp. Scared and confused faces look at us from the dens. "Who are you and why are you in my camp?" hissed a dark brown tabby tom.

"Calm down Dustpelt." Said Firestar "These cats have a story to tell us."

"What if they're just going to attack us and take over our camp?" hissed a long-haired white tom.

"I doubt that Cloudtail." meowed Hollypaw. "If they were going to attack us, don't you think they would have brought more than twelve cats?" Cloudtail hissed.

"We haven't come here to attack you." Starrygaze meows slowly.

I nod at my friend and continue. "We came to ask for you're help."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I just got back from camping, so sorry I haven't updated! I'll do my best to update this once every week. Thanks to all the people who reviewed! =^.^=**

As I concluded our story, the cats of ThunderClan looked at me and my friends with a mix of shock and sympathy. Few faces were still clouded with hostility. Starrygaze edged closer to Braveclaw and Turtlepelt and Truespirit edged closer to me.

"You haven't introduced yourselves yet." meowed Firestar.

I nod my head. "I'm Fadedspirit, for those of you who don't know. This is Turtlepelt, Truespirit, Starrygaze and Braveclaw." I point my tail to each cat in turn. "Loudmouth, Flyingmint, Frogface, Kolstep, Pastaclaw, Sunheart, and Awesomeclaw." I say pointing to everybody else.

"Nice to meet you." Sunheart says dipping his head to the clan in front of us.

"Hello!" purred Pastaclaw.

Two bundles of fur tumbled to a halt in front of me. "I'm Rosekit and that's my brother, Toadkit!"

"Hello!" I purr.

"Do you believe in StarClan and follow the warrior code too?" asked Toadkit.

"Of course!" meowed Starrygaze. "There's no other way to live!"

Rosekit ran down the line of cats, stopping in front of Frogface. "Why are you called Frogface? You aren't THAT ugly!" she questioned. Frogface looked at me with depressed and frustrated eyes. All of my friends burst into purrs of laughter.

"It's because SOMEBODY is a big meanie!" he meowed glaring at me.

Toadkit looked at me in awe. "Were you the clan leader?!" he asked.

"No," I meow looking down at him, "I was the deputy. Our leader, Stormstar, had whitecough and wasn't strong enough to preform the naming ceremony. I just came up with a name for Frogface Loudmouth and Flyingmint." I explained.

"Rosekit! Toadkit! Leave them alone!" called a cream-colored she-cat.

"Sorry Daisy..." meowed Toadkit.

"Mother! I still have questions for Fadedspirit and Starrygaze!" meowed Rosekit. Daisy gathered her kits to her with a flick of the tail. I nod her her with respect.

"Why do you need our help?" asked a dark brown tabby tom.

"I have the same question Brambleclaw." added a gray tom.

"Well?" hissed Cloudtail. "Answer Brambleclaw and Graystripe's question!"

"We.." I start. I couldn't finish.

"We were hoping with all our hearts that we would find a home with one of these clans..." Turtlepelt finished for me.

"Well you won't find one here!" hissed an old dusky brown she-cat. "Firestar, make them go away!"

"I'm sorry Mousefur." Firestar shook his head. "If these cats need a place to live, that's what we will give them, especially since they are warriors. I'm sure we can all teach each other new huntng and fighting techniques."

I let out a breath of relief that I didn't even know I was holding. Turtlepelt and Truespirit broke into purrs. Turtlepelt pressed up against me and twined my tail with his. Starrygaze and Braveclaw twined their tails too. All of my friends looked like they were filled with joy, except for Sunheart, who hardly ever showed emotion.

"Thank you." meowed Sunheart. The rest of us murmured our thanks to Firestar.

"Well, I believe you deserve to be introduced to the cats of ThunderClan." Firestar meowed. "That's Brambleclaw, my deputy. Leafpool is the medicine cat and Jaypaw is her apprentice." He meowed, pointing with his tail to each cat.

"Is... Jaypaw blind...?" I ask cautiously.

"How did you know?" Asked Hollypaw in astonishment.

"One of the cats in DarkClan, Grasswhisker, was blind too." I reply simply, even though it was a total lie.

"Anyway, that's Squirrelflight, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Brakenfur, and Sorreltail. Thornclaw, Brightheart, Ashfur, Spiderleg, Whitewing, Birchfall, Graystripe, Berrynose, Hazeltail and Mousewhisker." Firestar meowed flicking his tail to each cat as he said their names. "The apprentices are Cinderpaw, Honeypaw, Poppypaw, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Foxpaw and Icepaw. The queens are Ferncloud, Millie and Daisy. And last but not least, the elders are Longtail and Mousefur." He finished.

"Nice to meet you" all of my friends murmured hello's to the clan, dipping their heads.

Firestar looked all of us in the eyes in turn. "Welcome to ThunderClan." he meowed.

I dip my head in acknowledgment.

"Firestar, would you like me to organize a patrol to give these cats a tour of the territory?" Brambleclaw asked.

Firestar looked at the slowly darkening evening sky. "You'd better save that for tomorrow. It'll be dark anytime now." He turned to face us. "Why don't you take you're pick from the fresh-kill pile. I'll have the apprentices make some nests for you. Sadly we won't be able to move you into the warriors den until tomorrow. Do you mind if they sleep in the medicine den tonight?" He asked Leafpool.

"It's fine with me." she meowed calmly, going into her den. Jaypaw stared at me with his non-seeing eyes for another moment before following his mentor into the medicine den.

Flyingmint walked up behind me and shivered. "That Jaypaw gives me the creeps." he whispered when all members of the clan were out of earshot. I flick him across the ear with my tail.

"I'll explain it to you later." I whispered. "Now let's go get something to eat." I walk over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a vole off the top. I walk up to Turtlepelt. "Wanna share?" I asked him. He nodded and sat down, wrapping his tail over his feet. Starrygaze and Braveclaw settled down beside us with a thrush in between them. Truespirit and Sunheart settled down beside Flyingmint and Loudmouth. Frogface and Awesomeclaw sat next to them with a mouse between them.

Pastaclaw looked at the pile of fresh-kill with disgust. I glance at him as he looked at me with complete sadness in his gaze. "What did you expect?" I meow to him with my mouth full of vole. "Pizza? Just eat it. It doesn't taste that bad." I turn back to Turtlepelt who was taking a cautious bite of the vole.

"... It's actually pretty good!" he chews and swallows the meat.

"Here Pastaclaw," mewed Kolstep. "You can share with me." He dropped a squirrel at Pastaclaw's feet.

"Well... Okay..." Pastaclaw reluctantly sits down and takes a bite. "I guess it's not that bad... But not as good as pasta~" he purred.

Braveclaw rolled his eyes while all of us purred in amusement. "We do have one problem..." whispered Braveclaw. "None of us know how to hunt. I'm sure we can get fighting down, but hunting seems harder."

"Good point..." I meow to him.

Starrygaze looks up. "It's okay. Me and Fadedspirit can teach you." I nod in agreement.

"It's easy, really." I murmur. "We can teach you guys in the morning."

Hollypaw, Lionpaw, Jaypaw, Icepaw, and Foxpaw walk up to us. "We weren't sure how many nests to make, so we just made one really big one!" meowed Icepaw.

"Thats fine," I purr. "Let me see if I have your names memorized yet... You're Icepaw, right?" I ask. Icepaw nods her head. "And you are... Foxpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and... Lionpaw, right?" They all nod.

"How did you memorize our names already?" Foxpaw asked.

"I have a really good memory." I explain. Hollypaw and Icepaw look at each other in fascination. "Well if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to sleep now." I meow as I stand up and start walking across the clearing. "It's over here, right?" I turn to ask the apprentices. Jaypaw nods and walks towards me.

"I'm going too." Turtlepelt and Starrygaze meowed at the same time.

"I guess we'll just all go." meowed Loudmouth. I dip my head to the apprentices and step into then medicine den.

I sat in the middle of the nest and started cleaning my pelt. Turtlepelt sat next to me and we began to share tongues.

FF

All of us had finished sharing tongues and we were all curling up for the night. I lay down with Turtlepelt on my right side and Starrygaze on my left. Braveclaw curled up on Starrygaze's other side. Truespirit curled up in front of me, resting his chin on his paws. Sunheart lay behind me curled up in a ball as Pastaclaw lay right next to him and Awesomeclaw. All of the other cats lay curled up together too. "Good night." I sigh as everybody else meows their goodnights.

Turtlepelt rested his head on my back and licked my ear gently. I let out a soft purr. "See you in the morning." I whisper. I start to drift off. Just before I slip into the world of dreams, I feel Jaypaw's gaze boring into my back.

_Does he know the truth?_ Was the last thing I thought before I slip into a dark, dreamless sleep.

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, I wake up to a paw prodding me in the side. "Fadedspirit!" I hear Pastaclaw whisper-yell in my ear. "Fadedspirit I have to pee!"

"To much information," I murmur. "Just so you know, you say 'make dirt', not 'go to the bathroom'." I sigh. "I'll show you where the dirt-place is." I get up and stretch, trying not to wake the other cats sleeping around me.

"Thanks~" purrs Pastaclaw as he follows me out of the medicine den.

I grunt in reply.

"Hey, Fadedspirit?" I turn around to see Foxpaw looking in my direction.

"Yeah?" I say as I yawn. I just realized that I hadn't groomed my pelt yet and there was pieces of moss all over it. _Mouse-dung._ I think

"I was wondering how you knew where the dirt-place was." Foxpaw says simply.

I felt panic momentarily rise in my stomach. Then I calmed down. "I could smell it when I came in. It's over there, right?" I meow, flicking my tail to a hole in the side of the thorn barrier.

He nodded and turned to walk away. "Wow. That was weird." meowed Pastaclaw. I nod in agreement and continue to walk across the clearing.

Me and Pastaclaw walk back into the medicine den to see the other cats waking up. Turtlepelt turned and sighed with relief. "I was worried that you'd left me!" he meowed.

"I would never leave you." I purr I give him a lick on the ear and start to clean the moss out of my pelt.

"That's what I told him." hissed Starrygaze. "But he wouldn't listen. He just kept meowing about how he couldn't find you."

"Starrygaze, why do you always have to be in such a foul mood in the morning?" Braveclaw asked jokingly.

Starrygaze flicked his ear with her tail. "I guess it's just in my nature." she meowed simply.

All of us were awake and done grooming ourselves by the time Brambleclaw walked into the medicine den. "I'm going to give you a tour of the camp and then our territory." he meowed. "Follow me." Brambleclaw turned and walked into the clearing of the camp. We follow him with our tails twitching with anticipation.

"Hey, can we eat first?" Pastaclaw asked.

Me and Starrygaze stiffen up. "Pastaclaw, you know that we can't eat until the elders, queens and kits have eaten." Starrygaze meows pointedly.

"No, it's fine," Brambleclaw meowed. "Since you don't know the territory yet, you're off the hook for now." he meows.

"Are you sure?" I ask. "It doesn't feel right to just eat without contributing something..."

"You can eat now. If you feel so bad about it, you can pick something up when we're on your tour." Brambleclaw shrugs. I nod my head and grab a sparrow off the top of the pile and sit down to share it with Starrygaze.

"Lionpaw! Hollypaw!" Brambleclaw called across the clearing to the two apprentices who had just walked out of their den. They ran over.

"Yeah?" Lionpaw says, yawning.

"When these cats are done eating, can you two give them a tour of the camp?"

Hollypaw looked up excitedly. "Sure!" she purred. Lionpaw just yawned again and nodded his head.

"Kolstep, you have a piece of moss stuck to you're back." meowed Loudmouth.

"I know!" Kolstep hissed. "I can't reach the darn thing." He turned every way trying to get the piece of moss off him.

"I'll get it." meowed Truespirit. He walked over and flicked it off with his tail before returning to finish his meal with Sunheart.

"Thanks~" Kolstep meowed in a creepy voice.

"Done yet?" asked Lionpaw.

"Yeah." I meow swiping my tongue over my jaws.

"Okay!" purred Hollypaw. "Let the tour begin~"

"And this is the abandoned Twoleg nest." meowed Brambleclaw. We had just finished our tour of ThunderClan territory.

"If you want, we can hunt now." I tell Brambleclaw. I still hadn't taught the others how to hunt yet and I was eager to show them my , at least I thought I had skills. I only knew what I'd read, and never actually caught anything before due to the fact that I wasn't a cat until the day before.

Brambleclaw purred. "Sure. Can you find you're way back to the camp by yourself?" he asked. I nodded my head then flicked my tail, signaling my friends to follow.

"Are you and Starrygaze gonna teach us to hunt now?" asked Awesomeclaw.

I nod my head. "I can help teach too if you would like." offered Sunheart.

"Sure." I nod my head "I'll teach Turtlepelt, Truespirit, and Pastaclaw." I point to my three students with my tail. "Starrygaze, you can teach Braveclaw, Kolstep, and Loudmouth. Sunheart, can you handle the other three?" Sunheart nods and we break into our groups.

"Is this how we do the hunting crouch?" asked Turtlepelt.

I nod my head. "Almost. Breath through your nose and keep your tail straight and off the ground." I meow was I slightly nudge his paws into a more comfortable position. "That's better. Now jump and try to land on that leaf over there." I point to and oak leaf with my tail.

Turtlepelt pounced and landed with his paws right on top of the leaf. "I did it~" he purred.

"Good job!" I purr. I turn back to Truespirit and Pastaclaw. "Now you two try it."

Pastaclaw got it perfect the first time... somehow... and Truespirit landed a tail length away from the leaf. "It's okay." I comfort him as he looked depressed. "You just need to add some more strength into your back legs as you pounce. Like this." I get into a hunting position, raising my tail off the ground. I pounce and hook the leaf in my claws.

"Wow. It looks so easy when you do it." Truespirit meowed. "Let me try one more time." He got into a hunters crouch. This time he shifted his legs so all the power was in his back legs and he pounced, landing right on top of the leaf. "I did it!"

"Woohoo! Go Truespirit~" purred Pastaclaw.

"Now let's try it on some real prey." I say. We silently walk towards a group of ferns. I smell a musky scent in the air.

_Mouse._ I think. I flick my tail, signaling for the others to be quiet. I silently stalk up to the mouse. It's chewing on a beach nut and doesn't even notice that I'm about to catch it. I judge the distance and pounce. I land on top of it and snap it's neck before it comes to its senses.

"Nice catch!" meowed Truespirit and Turtlepelt at the same time. Pastaclaw just purred.

"Thanks" I say, my meow muffled by the mouse's fur. "Let me bury it, then we can continue hunting. The others nod as I cover the dead mouse with dirt and leaf litter.

We came back to camp. All of us had at least one piece of prey. I had a mouse and a vole dangling from my mouth. Turtlepelt, Starrygaze and Loudmouth all had squirrels. Pastaclaw had chased a rabbit and just barely caught it. "I guess all of your practice with running away finally payed off." I had purred, flicking his ear with my tail. Truespirit and Braveclaw had a sparrow, Flyingmint had also caught a rabbit. Frogface had a shrew and Kolstep had a pigeon. Awesomeclaw had a vole and a thrush. Sunheart had caught a huge blackbird.

"Wow! Good job!" called Graystripe as we walked in and laid our catches on the fresh-kill pile. The gray warrior was sharing a squirrel with his mate, Millie. I dipped my head and walked towards Brambleclaw. Turtlepelt, Truespirit, Starrygaze, Braveclaw, Pastaclaw, and Sunheart followed me. Before I got to the deputy, Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw intercepted me.

"We need to talk to you. The others as well." Jaypaw hisses quietly. I tip my head to one side.

"Alright. Where do you want to meet and when?" I asked. _What is this about?_ I think with panic clouding my mind.

"How about the abandoned twoleg nest?" suggested Lionpaw.

"At dusk." Meowed Hollypaw.

I dip my head and walk to Brambleclaw. "Is there any patrols that you want us to go on?" I ask him.

"No." he meows shaking his head. "You can have something to eat if you want."

"Okay." I mew as I turn around and and walk back to my friends. Loudmouth and Flyingmint are hissing at each other for no apparent reason. I hiss and box them over the ears, with my claws sheathed of course. "Would you guys knock it off!"

I see Firestar get up from where he had sat on the high ledge and bound down to us. "Is something wrong?" he asks, tipping his head to one side as he sees the two toms' ruffled pelts.

"It's fine." I meow calmly. "Those two were just arguing about which battle move is best when you're fighting a badger." I lie.

Firestar looks at us for a few more moments before nodding his head and grabbing Sunheart's blackbird off the pile. When he was out of earshot, I tun to the toms with irritation flashing from my eyes.

"What is wrong with you?!" I hiss at them quietly. "We can't draw too much attention to ourselves! What were you fighting about anyway?"

Loudmouth glared at Flyingmint. "I asked him how we were going to get out of this place."

"I said 'How am I supposed to know?!' and he started saying how it's my fault and other fox-dung like that!" Flyingmint hissed.

"Guys. We need to go meet Jaypaw Hollypaw and Lionpaw at the old twoleg nest." I saw the apprentices sneaking out the dirt-place tunnel. _What's our excuse going to be?!_ I worry.

Frogface and Awesomeclaw look confused. "Why?" asked Awesomeclaw.

"How should I know?" I shrug. I turn to Brambleclaw. "Hey, we left some prey in the forest. Can we go get it?" He nods and we all dart out the tunnel.

"Now we have to remember to catch some more stuff before we come back." hissed Braveclaw.

Starrygaze brushed up against him. "Oh, please. It's not that bad!"

"So you came." meowed Hollypaw.

"Took you long enough." grumbled Jaypaw.

Frogface and Awesomeclaw snorted. "So why did you want to talk to us?" asked Flyingmint in an irritated voice.

Hollypaw and Lionpaw looked at each other and then at Jaypaw.

"I know that you lied to us." He meowed simply. "That story about DarkClan is all a lie, isn't it? Why?"

Me and my friends exchange terrified glances. _How... How did he find out?!_

__**Author's Note: School is starting back up again, and due to the fact that I'm taking two honors level classes, I will have more homework, thus being able to update less. I'm really sorry if at some point these chapters are really low quality, but I'm really busy, so please bear with me. Is that even the right 'bear'…?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! And please review, if you don't mind! =^.^=**


	5. Chapter 5

"HAHAHA~ RUN AWAY!" yelled Loudmouth as he, Truespirit, Kolstep, Flyingmint, and Frogface all ran away.

"Ah memories~" Purred Sunheart.

"I know right?" meowed Braveclaw.

Hollypaw looked at her brothers in confusion. "Um..."

"Sorry about them." I apologize. "Turtlepelt, Starrygaze, you two come with me to get them back." they nod and follow me in the direction of where the typical Allies ran.

"Okay. Sorry about that!" meowed Flyingmint

Jaypaw dipped his head.

"It was a lie" I come right out and say it. I hear gasps from around me. I ignore them. "How did you know?"

The apprentices look at each other. Jaypaw opens his mouth. "'There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws.' Those words were spoken to Firestar. My power is that I can walk in cats' memories and I can walk in their dreams too."

Hollypaw tackled him and pinned him to the ground. "How could you tell our biggest secret to some random cats that we barely know?!" I hear a confused murmuring around me.

"Because when Fadedspirit, or whoever she REALLY is," He looks at me with accusation in his sightless eyes. "was telling her story, I slipped into her memory. I didn't mean to!" He says quickly as I look violated "But anyway, when I was in there I expected to see a fire and death and stuff right? Well, I see a bunch of twolegs. Their voices were kinda in the same tone as yours are. Anyway, they had a thing that was like, a bunch of leaves bound together. There were pictures of cats on it. There was a bright flash and the twolegs were gone and I just saw you cats laying in the grass. Then it was over. What happened?" Jaypaw asked as he crawled out from under his sister.

"...MORE RUNNING AWAY!" screamed Loudmouth as the same cats ran away again.

I groan and look at the ground. "I'll be right back." I walk after them.

About 2 minutes later, they were all gathered back around us, looking embarrassed. "Sorry... Again..." meowed Loudmouth. The other cats murmured their apologies too.

"So?" Lionpaw prompted me.

"Well, that 'memory' is just a dream I had when we were traveling here." I lie. "It was a creepy dream where we turned into twolegs, then an old one turned us back into cats... It was weird." I say. It looked like the young cats believed me, except Jaypaw still looked skeptical.

Despite what I expected, all he did was shrug and say "Okay. sorry to have bothered you." and he just walked away. Hollypaw and Lionpaw dipped their heads to us and ran after their brother.

Once they were out of earshot, Turtlepelt twined his tail with mine and murmured "That was a good lie." I purred my thanks.

I felt Truespirit's pelt brush up against me on the other side. I felt very uncomfortable, but I didn't pull away because I didn't want to hurt my friends feelings. I could hear Frogface snickering behind me. "Frogface," I turn to him as he looks at me with a creepy pervert face. I slide out my claws and the joy in his face instantly turns to fear. "That's what I thought." Turtlepelt and Truespirit pull away from me.

"He came close to the truth." Braveclaw says.

I nod "Yeah. I hope that was enough to keep their minds at ease for a while. You guys head back to camp. I'll hunt." Everybody nods and walks back.

I wander through the trees. "Jaypaw, I know you're there." I meow. The ferns in front of me shiver and the apprentice walks out.

"I could tell that you just didn't want to say the truth in front of my siblings." I dip my head.

"I doubt you will believe me, but if you want to know... I'll tell you. It's a long story."

"I have time." he meowed, sitting down.

"How about I just remember it, and you can live through it with me!" I suggest.

Jaypaw shakes his head. "This seems like something better explained through words."

I take a deep breath and begin to tell the blind apprentice our long, confusing story.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the length of this… and the fact that barely anything happened… By the way, I might be a bit late on updates, because I've been getting a lot of homework recently, so yeah… I'll do my best though! ^.^ Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Gosh, sorry for taking so long to update, I've been really busy with school recently, and also me and some friends are working on different stories, so I haven't had much time for this! Again, thanks for reading, and please review! :3**

"So, that's our story." I say plainly as I look at the baffled expression on Jaypaw's face. I brush past him and walk back in the direction of camp.

I walk back into camp with a squirrel and mouse hanging from my jaws. "Fadedspirit!" purrs Turtlepelt as he trots up to me and licks my ear. "I was starting to worry."

"Oh please," I purr as a drop my prey on the fresh kill pile. "I can handle myself!"

"I know you can." Turtlepelt brushes his fur up against mine as Graystripe walks up with Truespirit and Starrygaze next to him. "Fadedspirit, we're going on a border patrol, can you come with us?" Just then Frogface walks across the clearing, overhearing Graystripe.

"Oh~ I doubt that she can stand to be away from Turtlepelt for more than a minute~" He meows. I glare at him.

"Shut up." I hiss. "You do realize that I could shred you at any time that I wanted to right? I am much stronger than you."

Frogface growls and unsheathes his claws. "Do you really wanna challenge me?" he hisses

"Um... That's way out of character for you Frogface..." meows Truespirit as he steps in between us. We both sidestep so that my face is a whisker from his.

"This is the last time you criticize me because of who I love." I hiss. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Truespirit stiffen up then look at the ground.

"I wasn't criticizing you. I was joking around. Something that you've never understood."

Starrygaze stands next to me and glares at Frogface with her claws out.

"That's enough! Both of you!" hissed Flyingmint as he cuffs us over our ears.

"Ow!" me and Frogface both hiss in unison.

"What's wrong with you?!" Turtlepelt looks at me with both concern and anger in his eyes. "He could have killed you if he wanted to!"

"He couldn't have hurt me. He doesn't have it in him." I look at the ground in shame. _I really scared him... _

"Yeah! Fadedspirit, please don't ever do that again!" Truespirit looks at me with the same eyes as Turtlepelt. "You really worried me!"

"I'm sorry. But I'm sick of that frog faced piece of fox-dung always making sly remarks like that." I hiss, glaring at Frogface as he gets lectured by Flyingmint, Awesomeclaw, and Loudmouth.

"What does 'fox-dung' mean?" Truespirit asked.

"Well, it's bad. I pretty much just called him an ugly piece of shit." I reply simply. As I said, that Starrygaze walked up behind me. A look of amusement crossed her face.

"All I heard was 'ugly piece of shit.' so I approve of this conversation." she mews as I purr in amusement.

"Seriously!" Turtlepelt runs his tail down my flank. "Fadedspirit, I know that you can take care of yourself, but please be careful! For me." He looks at me with love in his eyes.

"Okay." I run my tail down his flank in response. I look up at the sky. It was starting to grow darker. "Well, let's get this patrol over with."

"Well, I'm going to sleep." I say to myself before walking towards Graystripe, who was standing on the other side of the clearing, talking to Firestar. "Have our nests been moved into the warriors den yet?" I ask dipping my head to him.

Graystripe nods and leads me in. Turtlepelt, Truespirit, Starrygaze and Braveclaw follow. "Your nests are the ones closest to the outside." He points with his tail at the eleven nests which look new. "Have a good night." I meows as he steps out. Ashfur was already curling up near the center of the bush.

I walk to a nest and curl up. Turtlepelt climbs into the one on my right side, with his pelt brushing mine. Truespirit curled up on my other side, with his fur brushing mine too. Starrygaze and Braveclaw curl up in the two nests on the other side of Turtlepelt. "Good night." Turtlepelt whispers, licking my ear.

"Good night." I murmur, licking his ear. Truespirit touches his nose to my cheek .

"See you tomorrow." Starrygaze murmurs as she and Braveclaw curl up next to each other. I drift into a light sleep. I open my eyes to a dream.

My friends, in their human forms, were running around in a panic. Sara runs up to me. "Isis!"

"What?! What happened?!" I see panic in her eyes as Prussia and France run into each other, scream, and continue to run around, screaming.

"We... WE RAN OUT OF SOUP!" Sara screams then runs away in tears.

"... What...?" I say confused and exasperated. I wake up to a paw prodding my side.

"Fadedspirit!" I hear an urgent whisper. I look up to see Hollypaw looking at me.

"What is it? You're not supposed to be in the warriors den!" I whisper, trying not to wake up Turtlepelt, who was sleeping with his head on my side.

"It's Jaypaw! He said that he wants you, Starrygaze, Turtlepelt, Braveclaw, and Truespirit to meet us at the abandoned twoleg nest right now!"

_I wonder what this is about...?_ I think. "Okay. I'll wake them up and we'll be there in a little bit." Hollypaw nods and backs out of the den. I prod Turtlepelt.

"What is it? I was dreaming about turtles..." He sees me looking at him in amusement. "Well..." I explain what was going on.

"Okay. I'll wake Truespirit and Braveclaw. You wake Starrygaze. You're the only one who can wake her up so that she isn't in a horrible mood."

"Yeah, I'm pretty awesome~" I purr. "Wow I just sounded like Prussia- I mean Awesomeclaw for a second~" _Why am I in such a good mood? _I wonder. I hear Turtlepelt waking waking up Truespirit.

"What?! I was dreaming about Isis in a panda suit..." Truespirit murmurs. Turtlepelt bristled up.

"What did you just say?" he hisses, letting his claws slide out.

"I said I was dreaming of Iceland in a panda suit..." Truespirit amends quickly.

I feel extremely uncomfortable as I poke Starrygaze awake. I quietly explain the situation to her as she grooms the moss out of her fur. Turtlepelt wakes up Braveclaw and we all sneak out of the warriors den. I signal with my tail for everyone to wait. I creep to the thorn barrier and peak out. Berrynose was standing guard. I sneak back down to my friends.

"We'll have to go through the dirt-place tunnel." I tell them I see Starrygaze wrinkle up her nose. "We don't have a choice!" Without waiting for a reply, I crawl through the tunnel and creep into the shadows of the ferns. A few moments later, the others joined me and we silently walked to the abandoned twoleg nest.

Starrygaze walks next to me. She seems to have something on her mind. "You told Jaypaw, didn't you?" She guessed. I nod my head.

"I thought he might be able to help us get back." I murmur

"Well, I don't think anybody can help us." Braveclaw meowed, overhearing our conversation.

"Wait... Sol!" Starrygaze jumps excitedly.

"Oh! You mean Harry?!" I say, purring in amusement. We both start laughing.

Everybody else looks at us like we are insane. "Inside joke~" Starrygaze purrs.

"Anyway," I whispered, recovering from laughter, "What about him?"

"He must know a way!"

"He hasn't made an appearance yet... I'm not sure the exact time this is in the book, so we might have to wait a few moons before he comes."

"Even when he does come, we have no assurance that he will know." Truespirit murmurs.

Turtlepelt nods in agreement. "This could be our home for good."

"We still have to try!" Starrygaze growls.

"Yeah! If there is even the tiniest chance of escaping, we have to take it!" I agree with my best friend. As we approach the twoleg nest, one thought keeps flashing through my head. _Will we ever see our world again?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: CAUTION! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ECLIPSE, OR ANY OF THE BOOKS BEFORE IT IN THE SERIES, DON'T READ ON FROM HERE! THERE ARE SPOILERS!**

When we stepped into the eerily silent twoleg nest, I find myself wondering if the apprentices had forgotten about us. "Jaypaw." I hiss as the gray apprentice steps out of the shadows, Hollypaw and Lionpaw at his side. "Why couldn't you wait until tomorrow?"

"Because this is more important than a good nights sleep!" he snaps.

"Says you!" Starrygaze hisses "Me and Fadedspirit have to go on dawn patrol!"

"Well thats sad for you!" hisses Lionpaw. Me and Starrygaze look at each other in amusement. _Wow. Even in Warriors, we're coming up with anime references. _I think happily to myself. I can tell that Starrygaze was thinking basically the same thing.

"..Why are you two looking at each other like that?" asked Hollypaw.

"Can we just get on with this?" yawned Truespirit. "I'm really tired."

"Me too." meowed Braveclaw. "I won't be able to hunt in this condition." He began to lick the knots out of his pelt. Turtlepelt nods in agreement.

"Wow. You can't stand to be awake this late?" Jaypaw looks at the yawning warriors, amused.

"I have a question." I say, shaking off my tiredness. "Why did you specifically ask for us five? I mean, why didn't you ask for all of us?" I ask the young cat.

He twitches his tail. "I chose the ones who are most important to you." He said simply.

I look him dead in the eye, even though I knew that he couldn't see, his gaze seemed to reach into the depths of my soul.

"All of my friends are more important to me than life itself." I say. I feel Turtlepelt rest his tail on my shoulders. Truespirit presses up close to me and twitches his whiskers. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Starrygaze dip her head and press close to Braveclaw, who blinked in agreement.

Jaypaw dips his head. "And I believe you. But these are the ones you trust the most. I can see it in you." A shiver runs down my spine. _He's completely right. I know he has those powers, but that's still creepy... _"You're probably wondering why you're here."

"Kinda, yeah." Starrygaze says in a jokingly exasperated voice.

"Well," Jaypaw's tail twitches. "I'm assuming that you know Fadedspirit told me... Well, The truth about what happened to you guys." His unseeing eyes scan over me and my friends. "I think that you should be the ones to tell my brother and sister. I would make it all sound like a joke."

I groan. "Haven't I done enough?! Starrygaze, you tell it this time." I curl my tail over my paws.

"Lazy much?" Turtlepelt purrs lovingly. He presses up against me.

"You know me." I purr back, rubbing my muzzle against his. "I'm no good before noon." I feel Truespirit's gaze searing into my side. _What's his problem? _I wonder irritatedly. _Unless... No! H-he can't!_ I think. My thoughts get cut off as Braveclaw starts the story.

"Y-you mean... You're... Twolegs?!" hissed Hollypaw. The look in her eyes made me cringe. It was a mixture of fear and hatred. I look to Lionpaw. He seemed completely unfazed... As if he had known all along. He looks to me and I catch a glimmer of fear in his eyes before it's covered up with determination.

"How do we know that you're telling the truth?" Lionpaw looks me dead in the eyes. I return the gaze.

"Because," I say shrugging, "I know that you were meeting up with Heatherpaw in the underground tunnels and how you hate her now. I also know about," I lean in close and whisper to him, hoping that no one else could hear me. "how you are meeting up with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost in your dreams." I hear a gasp from him. "Don't listen to them. They aren't here to help you. Anyway, you don't need them to help you become an amazing warrior. You can only become great of your own accord. That is all I can say." I back away and sit next to Turtlepelt and Starrygaze once again.

"What did you tell him?" Starrygaze asks me.

"I'll tell you later." I murmur. I look at the young apprentice. His eyes were glazed with fear and confusion.

Hollypaw and Jaypaw look between me and their brother. "I still can't tell if you're telling the truth." Hollypaw says stubbornly. I walk up to her "Lionpaw was meeting Heatherpaw underground and you made them stop. I have a word of advice for the future." I feel her tense up. "Don't act without completely thinking it through. Remember that, when your world seems to be crumbling around you." I step away and see her looking at me confused. "I will say no more."

"What did you say to her?" asked Turtlepelt as I take my place next to him again.

"I'll tell you later." I repeat what I had told my friend. "Anyway, Jaypaw, is there seriously any important reason you woke us up in the middle of the night?" I ask. My dreariness catching up with me.

"No. I just didn't want to be the one who had to tell your whole long story." Jaypaw teased.

I sigh and shake my head. "Goodbye." I turn and walk back to camp. I hear four sets of paws following me.

"Well that was pointless." Starrygaze announced. I nod and I hear everybody else drowsily murmur their agreements.

"I hope we get enough sleep before the dawn patrol." I say, looking to friend. We reach the camp and crawl back through the dirt place tunnel. Making sure not to wake any of the other cats who were sleeping soundly in the warriors den, I climb back into my nest and start licking some mud off of my paw. I hear the other come in after me.

"When you said that your friends were more important to you than life itself," Turtlepelt whispers to me as he sits in the nest next to mine. "Were you serious?" I don't look up but I continue to lick my paw.

"Of course." I give my paw one final lick, curl up and cover my nose with my tail. Turtlepelt doesn't reply, but I can feel him climbing into my nest with me. I feel sleep taking me into a world of dreams. I open my eyes one last time to lick Turtlepelt's head. As my eyelids finally start to close, the last thing I see is Truespirit looking at me with envy in his eyes.

_Great._ I think as I begin to slip deeper and deeper into sleep. _Now I have to come up with some witty remark about envy._

_**Authors Note: Sorry, this is a bit short, but I've been busy, and something tragic happened in my family…. so yeah, sorry again ^.^'**  
_


	8. Chapter 8

I was woken by Sorreltail. It was time to go on the dawn patrol with Starrygaze, her and Hollypaw. Sorreltail said a few more names, but I wasn't paying attention... "I'll be out in a minute. Let me wake up Starrygaze." Sorreltail nods and squeezes out of the den. I climb out of my nest, making sure not to wake Turtlepelt, who was sleeping soundly next to me, and go to wake up Starrygaze.

"What?" She hisses.

"It's time for dawn patrol." I whisper.

"Ugh." She starts in a loud tone. "I wish the apprentices hadn't made us go-" I slap my tail over her mouth.

"First of all, other cats are trying to sleep, so shut up! Second, We shouldn't let anybody else know about what happened last night. It's between you, me, Turtlepelt, Truespirit, Braveclaw, and the apprentices." I finish in a hiss.

"S-sorry." she mutters. We quickly clean our fur then walk outside. I see Sorreltail, Brakenfur, and Thornclaw waiting at the thorn barrier. Hollypaw was also there. _Great._ I think as me and my friend pad over to them.

"Are you ready?" Brakenfur asks. I nod while yawning.

"Didn't sleep well last night?" Thornclaw asks, his whiskers quivering in amusement.

I shake my head. "Let's just go." I mutter. Sorreltail nods and darts out of the thorn barrier with everyone else following close behind. As me and Starrygaze slowly walk behind, Hollypaw slows her pace and walks next to us.

"What do you want now?" Starrygaze groaned "First you make us stay up till dawn, now you can't even give us a moments break from seeing you?" Hollypaw cringes.

"That was a bit harsh." I hiss to my friend. I turn to Hollypaw. "I'm sorry about her. She's just always in a bad mood in the morning. Especially when she hasn't got much sleep."

"I'm sorry... I just find it hard to believe that you are... Twolegs..." she looks into my eyes, nervous.

"Truthfully, I would have trouble believing it, too." I understand her confusion. I had trouble believing it when I first learned about... well, the countries. I just couldn't understand how somebody could live for as long as a nation of people, yet now... I'm in love with a country... Hollypaw must have saw the look in my eyes, because then she said:

"You really love your friends, don't you?" This comment caught me off guard. I didn't reply, so she continued talking. "Even Frogface. I can tell that no matter how many times you fight and say that you hate each other, that all you want is to keep them out of harms way."

_It's true... Hollypaw is smarter than I thought._

"You're like a clan leader. All you want is what's best for everybody else. You don't care about yourself." She look up to me with admiration in her eyes. "Even your name: Fadedstar, would be an amazing leader name!"

I purr. "Why don't you go catch up to the others." I say. Hollypaw nods and bounds away.

Starrygaze looks after the young cat with amusement lighting her gaze. "Looks like you're becoming popular." She joked.

"Jealous?" I tease.

"Not at all! As long as I have Braveclaw and you by my side, I'm happy." She purrs.

"And as long as I have Turtlepelt and you by my side, I have nothing to fear." I agree.

"You know that's not true." Starrygaze says, whiskers twitching. "You will always be worried about everyone else. It doesn't matter how safe we are, you will always try to look after us." A distant look comes into her eyes. "Even when there seems to be no hope of surviving, you take the death blow for us." It seemed like... She was having a memory. It was as if she was remembering something in the far off past. Something that I didn't know about. A shiver ran down my spine.

"Let's catch up." I murmur, running up to the other cats who were pulling farther ahead of us. I stop beside Sorreltail, who had paused to let us catch up.

"Talking about something important?" She asked as we both came up.

"It wasn't meant for all ears." Starrygaze said, looking at Brakenfur and Thornclaw. "It was... she-cat stuff, I guess you could say."

Sorreltail gives us a knowing glance. "You can tell me anything you want you know."

"I know." I say, beginning to think about how Turtlepelt's fur shone in the sunlight, and how whenever he looks at me, I feel filled with love so much that I think I might burst.

"Are you thinking about Truespirit?" Sorreltail assumes. I realize that she had been studying me closely as I was slipping into a daydream.

"Of course not!" I say.

"Too bad, because he looks at you that way." Sorreltail says. "If not Truespirit, then who?" She hadn't noticed that me and Turtlepelt were in love?

"Turtlepelt!" I say, flicking my tail over her ear.

"Turtlepelt?"

"Turtlepelt is her mate, of course!" Starrygaze purrs.

"Wow. It must be hard to have two toms who are in love with you." Sorreltail sympathized.

"Truthfully," I start "It's kind of scary." I confess. "I don't think that Turtlepelt has noticed about Truespirit yet, but when he does..." I trail off, letting my tail drag on the ground. "Why do I have to be so lovable?" I joke. Sorreltail and Starrygaze purr in amusement. Brakenfur and Thornclaw look back.

"What are you purring about back there?" Thornclaw asks.

"Oh, nothing!" Me and Starrygaze say at the same time.

"It's she-cat stuff." Sorreltail purrs. Thornclaw and Brakenfur look to each other and roll their eyes.

We reach the border stream with WindClan. "Thornclaw, Brakenfur you go that way." Sorreltail flicks her tail upstream. "Hollypaw, Fadedspirit, Starrygaze and I will go towards the lake."

Thornclaw nods as him and Brakenfur walk away. I hear Brakenfur whisper "I think they're trying to get rid of us."

"It wouldn't surprise me." Thornclaw purred, looking back at us. We walk downstream towards the lake.

"This seems familiar..." I whisper to Starrygaze.

"I know!" She replies. Just then, we hear Hollypaw mew in amazement.

"It's a _lion_!" Me and Starrygaze look to each other with knowledge in our eyes. _I knew it!_ I think to myself as I pretend to be surprised.

"A lion?" Sorreltail dashed to join her. "Where?"

Hollypaw pointed with her nose to a figure standing on the top of the hill. "That does look like a lion." I whisper. "But,"

"It's just a cat." Sorreltail says.

"It's fur is too long to be WindClan." Starrygaze says, looking up at the figure.

"And too stocky." I murmur.

"We've reset the markers!" Brakenfur calls from the tree line.

Sorreltail runs up to them. Me, Starrygaze and Hollypaw follow more slowly. It felt as if the cat was watching us. It started to creep me out more than it should, so I run up behind Sorreltail.

We began to pad back to camp. "Hollypaw reckons she saw a lion," Sorreltail tells the toms. "On the moor."

"A lion?" Brakenfur laughed "Are you sure you weren't still dreaming?"

"No, I wasn't!" Hollypaw defended herself "And it did look like a lion."

"It did look strange." Sorreltail says. The cats continue to talk, but I don't join in.

"Starrygaze, that was-"

"I know." She whispers. "And this can only mean one thing."

I nod. "Things are about to go to hell."

**Authors Note: Meh. This is quite anticlimactic, don't you agree? x3 Sorry about that. Anyway, for the next few weeks, I might not be able to update…** **Exams are starting up at my school, so I'm going to be spending a lot of time studying and might not get a chance to do this… I just thought I'd let you guys know in advance! Sorry again! ^.^'**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: SOOOOO SOOOO SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST THIS CHAPTER! I've been busy lately, so I feel pretty bad about this… I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. :)**

**Anyway, as usual, I hope you all like this, and please review! **

We walk back into camp just as Turtlepelt and Pastaclaw come out of the warriors den. Pastaclaw makes a beeline for the fresh-kill pile. "Fadedspirit!" Turtlepelt purrs as he trots over and rubs his cheek against mine. "I was wondering where you went to."

"Remember? I had to go on the dawn patrol." I purr. I see Starrygaze walk over to Braveclaw, they touch noses.

"Hey Fadedspirit!" Flyingmint, Frogface and Loudmouth come over to us. I wave my tail in greeting.

"Hello." Sunheart says as he walks back into camp with Truespirit. They were carrying huge balls... of moss.

"Helping out with the apprentice duties?" I ask looking at them. Truespirit nods. He puts down his bunch of moss.

"It makes sense. We can't just let all the apprentices do it on their own can we?" He says.

"Good point, but don't you think that's a little bit to much moss?" I turn my head slightly to the left and I just see Kolstep sitting next to me. I jump up in the air out of surprise. "How do you do that?!" I hiss in exasperation. My fur was all puffed out. It seemed that he was always appearing out of nowhere. I lick my chest in embarrassment when I notice everyone purring in amusement.

"You look like you were pulled through a thorn bush backwards!" Dustpelt purrs from the fresh-kill pile where he was having a conversation with Pastaclaw and Squirrelflight.

"Here," Turtlepelt purred moving closer to me. "Let me help." He licks my shoulder a couple times to flatted out the fur. I look up to see Truespirit looking at us momentarily with envy in his eyes. That moment didn't last long though because then Rosekit came charging over to us and quickly crawled behind me and Turtlepelt's front legs.

"Hide me!" she whispered. Just then I see Toadkit sniffing the air to find his sister.

"Okay." I purr. I shift my leg so that she is completely hidden from sight. Toadkit comes over to us.

"Have you seen Rosekit anywhere?" He asked. I feel Rosekit trying to hide herself more. "We're playing hide and seek and I can't find her anywhere!"

"Check over by Braveclaw." I whisper, flicking my tail to the tom who was now laying in a patch of sunlight with Starrygaze, both purring softly. "You didn't hear it from me!"

"Thanks!" He goes charging off in the direction of the two cats. Rosekit comes out and nods in thanks. I turn around to see Toadkit climbing over Starrygaze and Braveclaw. Starrygaze bolted up in alarm as Braveclaw jumped into the air. "She's not over here!" Toadkit calls to me. I shrug.

"Sorry!" I call back. Rosekit goes charging off in the direction of Daisy as her brother sees her.

"Ha! I found you! Now it's my turn to hide!"

"You seem to be popular with the kits." Graystripe purrs as he joins the group.

"Kits tend to like me." I shrug. Pastaclaw licks his lips and trots back over to us.

"Hey guys! We should all go hunting together!" he mews happily.

"That sounds good." Flyingmint says.

"Yeah. Let's go right now!" Loudmouth says. "Since I'm the hero, I'll lead it!"

"No! Since I'm awesome, I'll lead it!" Awesomeclaw says.

"No I think Braveclaw should lead it!" Starrygaze says.

"I say that Turtlepelt leads it." Frogface suggests.

I look to Graystripe to see him looking overwhelmed by all the yelling that was going on.

"Shut up!" I hiss. Everybody stops and looks to me. "I think that since it was Pastaclaw's idea, he should lead."

"She does have a good point..." Sunheart meows.

"Yeah! Who knows food better than Pastaclaw? And me?" Truespirit says.

"Veh... You really want ME to lead the patrol?" Pastaclaw looks to all of us.

Flyingmint opens his mouth, "Well," Braveclaw puts his tail over Flyingmint's mouth.

"Of course we want you to lead the patrol!" Braveclaw says to his friend.

"So, where are we hunting?" I ask Pastaclaw.

"Um... How about we go by the lake?" Pastaclaw says.

"Yeah!" Frogface purrs

"Let's go!" Pastaclaw runs to the entrance. As everybody else runs after him, me and Graystripe start to slowly walk after them.

"How can you handle all of that..." Graystripe searches for the right word.

"Yelling? Arguing? Obnoxiousness?" I offer. Graystripe purrs in amusement and nods his head. "Well I grew up with it. Where I come from, you need to learn how to take charge if you don't want to be completely ignored." I watch a maple leaf fall from a branch as we follow the groups scent trail.

"I don't think I would be able to handle it. I can barely handle Berrynose's bragging."

"I guess I'm just immune to it." I joke. Just then, Brambleclaw comes up behind us.

"I hate to interrupt, but do you think your hunting party could spare Graystripe? I need him for a border patrol." He meows.

"Of course." I dip my head to the deputy.

"See you later Fadedspirit!" Graystripe purrs as he trots off with Brambleclaw.

"Yeah. Bye." I say as I turn and walk off to find my friends.

I find them all sitting on a ridge, looking out over the lake. I sit down next to Pastaclaw. "Sorry it took so long. I didn't feel like running." I explain as I gaze out across the water.

"It's fine." Pastaclaw purrs. "Where's Graystripe?"

"He had to go on a border patrol."

"What's the first thing you're going to eat when you get home...?" Sunheart asks everyone.

"I want some ramen, some churros, and pasta." I purr.

"Ramen. And my signature peanut butter sandwich." Starrygaze says.

"PASTA!" Pastaclaw says loudly.

"What a shocker." Flyingmint says sarcastically. "I think I would have some scones and some tea."

"I don't know about you, but Ore-sama wants some beer and some of Canada's awesome pancakes!" Awesomeclaw says in his usual irritating voice.

"I want a burger and a large Coke!" Loudmouth yells. "What about you Sunheart?"

"Some salted salmon would be nice." He shrugs. "Braveclaw?"

"All I want is some wurst and some beer."

"Well, I would like some crabs." Truespirit's tail tip twitches.

"I don't want much to eat, if only I could have some wine..." Frogface says dramatically.

"I will drink vodka." Kolstep purrs "Until I can't drink anymore."

"That isn't surprising." I mutter. We all sit in silence for a little while.

"Let's get some prey then go back to camp." Braveclaw murmurs as him and Awesomeclaw walk off together. I walk towards the WindClan border. I hear pawsteps behind me and turn to see Starrygaze and Kolstep.

"You'll never catch any prey walking as loudly as that." I mutter.

"What got you all depressed all of a sudden?" Starrygaze asks as she comes to stand beside me.

"I guess I'm just a little homesick..." I sigh, looking up into the trees to see a beehive. "Kolstep, do you think you could get the honey from that beehive for Leafpool and Jaypaw?" I flick my tail towards it. Kolstep nods and I turn back to Starrygaze.

"I'm a bit homesick too... And I'm kinda worried. We just saw Sol on WindClan territory. That means-"

"It means that the big fight is coming up... And we might die..." I finish her sentence.

"I'm not worried about _us_ dying... I'm worried about Braveclaw and Turtlepelt." Starrygaze whispers.

"And they'll be worrying about us... And if we get hurt then they will feel the pain emotionally..." I look at my paws, but then look back up determinedly. "But that's what it means to be a warrior. We can't loose faith, and whatever happens we can't have any regrets, because if one of us dies, we die with honor."

"Wow... Dramatic much?" Starrygaze purrs. "But, you kinda sounded like a Clan leader there." I open my mouth to reply, but then I hear a loud thud behind me.

"Kolstep did you just fall out of the tree?" I turn to see him just laying on his stomach with a bunch of dripping honeycomb in his mouth.

"Mhm!" He nods. He moves into a sitting position.

"And... You're not hurt...?" Starrygaze asks.

"Nah" Kolstep manages to get out through the mouthful.

_How the hell does he do that?!_

Then I hear pawsteps thundering towards us. Flyingmint and Loudmouth burst through the ferns. "What happened?! We heard a loud thud! Are you okay?" Loudmouth asks.

"We're fine." Starrygaze meows.

"Kolstep climbed up to get honey from that beehive. He fell out of the tree and somehow isn't hurt. He didn't even get stung by any bees." I explain.

"Wow... Kolstep... You are extremely creepy..." Flyingmint mews as he turns and goes back to hunting. Loudmouth nods and follows him.

"Let's get that honey back to camp. We can catch something on the way back." Starrygaze says. We both nod and start off towards camp.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for taking sooo long to post this chapter! I've had a lot on my plate recently, and I had to write a short story for english class. I might post that when I get the chance. Anyway, I really don't know where I was going with this chapter, but it'll start getting good… eventually… lol, anyway, as always thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy, and please review! :3**

"Leave it to you to get hurt when we aren't even doing anything dangerous." Starrygaze grumbled as I limp beside her.

"Hey! It's not my fault that there was a thorn on the ground!" I object as she and Kolstep push through the camp entrance before me. "Wait up..." I mumble as I follow them slowly.

"Come on Starrygaze..." Kolstep says through his mouthful of honeycomb. "Why do you keep torturing Fadedspirit like that?"

"Because it's funny to watch her hobble along!" she jokes. I hiss as I start off towards Jaypaw who was laying in a patch of sun on the other side of the clearing. He lifted his head as I approached him.

"Well, there goes my nap..." He says regretfully.

"Sorry... Kolstep got some honeycomb from a beehive for you." I start to lick my paw. The thorn was to far in for me to pull out and I didn't quite trust Starrygaze or Kolstep to pull it out... I turn my head slightly to see Kolstep standing right next to me. I jump in surprise. "Kolstep, seriously. Stop doing that! You'll give me a heart attack! " I growl.

"Huh huh! Sor-ry." He purrs happily as he puts the honeycomb down in front of Jaypaw.

"You must have some stings. Do you want me to get you some-" Jaypaw got cut off by Kolstep.

"Nope! And I fell out of the tree and didn't get hurt either." He purrs.

"Wow... That's creepy..." Jaypaw murmurs as he sniffs the honey and picks it up in his mouth.

"By the way," Starrygaze trots over. "Fadedspirit got a thorn in her paw and it's to deep for her to get it out."

"Why didn't you get it out for her?" Jaypaw tips his head to one side

"She didn't trust us... I don't blame her." Kolstep purrs "I'm gonna go back to hunting. See you guys later!" He trots off.

"You can go too, Starrygaze." I say as I follow Jaypaw to his den.

"Okay! I'll tell the others what happened. If Kolstep tells them, he'll come up with some whole elaborate story or something." Starrygaze runs out of camp as I sit down to wait for Jaypaw.

"Let's get that thorn out of your paw." he meows as I hold it out for him to inspect.

"I'm sorry for causing all this trouble..." I murmur as he takes the thorn in his teeth and pulls it out quickly. I flinch as a steady stream of blood comes out after it.

Jaypaw spits the thorn onto the ground "You aren't causing trouble. Give that paw a good licking. I don't think you'll need any herbs on it, but you should stay in camp for the rest of the day to prevent infection." I start to lick my paw. "Fadedspirit? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. I guess." I shrug as I continue to lick my paw.

"What's your name? You're REAL name?" He looks me dead in the eyes, as if he was searching my soul.

I stop licking my paw. "Isis. My name is Isis. But I'll always be Fadedspirit to you. Thanks for getting the thorn out." I say before he can reply. I walk out into the clearing. I lay down in a patch of sunlight and close my eyes, enjoying the heat soaking into my fur. _Wow... Greece would be so jealous if he knew about this! _I hear pawsteps pounding into camp.

"Fadedspirit! Oh no she's dead!" I hear Turtlepelt yelling as he runs over. I lazily lift my head up and look around.

"What? No I'm not." I look over to see Truespirit and Sunheart looking relived, as if they too, for some reason, had thought I was dead.

"Thank goodness!" Truespirit and Sunheart walk over as Turtlepelt presses his nose into my fur.

"What got you to think I was dead?" I ask.

"Kolstep said-" Sunheart starts.

"You fell for something Kolstep said?" I look at them incredulously. Truespirit ducked his head in embarrassment. "I guess Starrygaze didn't get to you in time..."

"He said that you got bit by a snake and the poison was making you slowly die in the medicine den..." Turtlepelt explained as he looked at me with eyes filled with both joy and concern "And when we saw you laying there like that..." He trails off.

"We thought you were already gone..." Truespirit finished for him.

"If you haven't been bitten by a snake..." Sunheart tips his head to one side in confusion. "Why are you back in camp and not hunting?"

"I got a thorn stuck in my paw. When Jaypaw got it out it was bleeding a lot and he told me to stay in camp for the rest of the day so it wouldn't get infected." I hold out my injured paw for them to see.

"Ooh... That's a nasty hole..." Truespirit looks at it. "No herbs?"

"Jaypaw didn't think I needed any." I shrug. "Why don't you three go back to hunting." I run my tail along Turtlepelt's side.

Just then, Rosekit and Toadkit come running over. "Hey Fadedspirit! Wanna play moss-ball with us?!" Rosekit jumps up and down.

"Sure." I take the moss-ball from Toadkit and throw it across the clearing. The kits go chasing after it.

"You sure you won't be lonely?" Turtlepelt checks before he followed the others.

"I'll be fine." The kits run back over. "See you later!" I call.

"Kits! Stop bothering Fadedspirit!" Daisy mews as she rushes over. "She's trying to rest."

"Oh it's okay. I don't mind playing with them." I assure her as I toss the moss for them again. As Toadkit runs back, I accidentally step on my bad paw. I wince as Toadkit tips his head to one side.

"Are you okay?" Rosekit asks as she trots back over.

"I hurt my paw..." I start to lick the dust out of it.

"How?" Toadkit comes to sit next to me as Rosekit sits on my other side.

"I just stepped on a thorn. Nothing special." I shrug as they settle down.

"Will you tell us a story?" Rosekit asks.

"Sure. What do you want to hear about?"

"Tell us about something that happened in your old clan!" Toadkit suggests.

"Okay. Let me think for a second." I look into the distance dramatically as Daisy comes over.

"Oh please don't tell them something that would scare them, Fadedspirit!" She says.

"It's okay. I won't. I have a nice story." I notice that Jaypaw and Leafpool had also come out to listen. _It's like I'm a leader holding a clan meeting..._

"So what are you going to tell us about?" Toadkit asks excitedly.

"I've heard this story so many times before. This all happened way before I was born." I start, coming up with it as I go "It was long ago, before our clans had a special place to meet with StarClan. There was a medicine cat named Featherstep. She had been getting these strange dreams telling her to go to a part of the forest she'd never seen before."

"What did she see in her dreams?" Rosekit asks.

"Well, if I remember right, she saw a field of white flowers that looked light blue in the moonlight. The most beautiful place in my old home." I sigh as if I'm depressed. "Anyway, one day, she decided to find that field she had seen in her dreams. She went up to their current leader, Fernstar, and told her that she was going to ask BrightClan for some Fernstar agreed, Featherstep ate some traveling herbs and headed off towards BrightClan territory."

"How far away are your territories?" Toadkit wonders.

"Well, from our camp to BrightClan territory, it was about the same distance from here to the far edge of ShadowClan territory. Back to the story, Featherstep travelled all morning. She got to the edge of the territories and came across BrightClan's medicine cat, Petaldrop.

"Hello Featherstep. What brings you here?" Petaldrop asked."

"Did they fight?" Toadkit interrupts me.

"If you listened without interrupting me, you'd find out!" I say, getting annoyed with the constant questions.

"Sorry!" Rosekit mews.

"Its fine. I'm used to interruptions..." I flick her ear with my tail. "Featherstep decided to tell Petaldrop the truth. I mean, she was a medicine cat right? Why wouldn't she tell her.

"Hello Petaldrop. I have come here on an important quest."

"Oh? And what is that?" Petaldrop tipped her head to one side.

"I got a message from StarClan. They were telling me that there was a place where we could share dreams with them." Featherstep explained.

"But can't we already do that?"

"Yes, but this place they're telling me to find must make it easier to share dreams with them or something like that..." Featherstep murmured, leaning in closer to her friend." I pause for breath. " "But what does that have to do with BrightClan?" Petaldrop asked.

"The place I saw in my dream had a field of white flowers that shone light blue in the moonlight. I believe that this place I saw was blessed by StarClan." Featherstep whispered.

"That sounds like a place right on the outskirts of our territory!" Petaldrop exclaims. "We have been debating whether or not to make it a part of our territory or not... Do you want me to show you where it is? I'm afraid it's all the way on the other side of our territory though..." Featherstep agreed quickly. They talked as they bound through BrightClan territory. "This is like an adventure!" Petaldrop purred as they finally reached the field of flowers.

"It's beautiful here..." Featherstep purred. "There is no doubt in my mind that this is the place StarClan intended me to find."

"Featherstep...? Do you mind if I wait here with you until nightfall?" Petaldrop asked as Featherstep sat down to wait for StarClan to come to her. "I want to see StarClan too."

"Of course you can." Featherstep purred. "I wouldn't have been able to find this place without you. I think you deserve to talk to StarClan with me." At that, Petaldrop sat down with Featherstep." I sigh as I try to come up with an ending to this story. " As the sun began to set, Petaldrop turned to Featherstep "Something has been bothering me for a while..."

"Oh? What is it?" Featherstep tipped her head to one side.

"If I lived closer to this field, then why did StarClan send the message to you?" Petaldrop murmured, watching a moth fly lazily through the air. "I'm not jealous or anything, it's just that I'm confused about it..."

Featherstep shrugs as the moth lands on a flower. "I don't know why they sent it to me... Maybe it's because... they wanted us to become friends. Maybe we're supposed to save the clans or something like that." she guesses.

"Friends? Is that really possible? We come from completely different clans. My clan, the clan of bright skies, and your clan, the clan of the darkest nights. Can we really become friends?" Petaldrop questions as the sky grows darker and darker.

"We can never know." Featherstep whispers as the flowers in the field turn a lovely light blue. "But we can always try." " I finish.

"But what happened after that?!" Rosekit asks.

"Featherstep and Petaldrop became great friends. Before they died, they set an example for all clans. They proved to all clan cats that no matter where you come from, you can be friends. Whether from DarkClan or BrightClan, from ThunderClan or WindClan, you can still be friends as long as you believe that it's possible." I say dramatically as I stand up. "That's all for today kits." I murmur. As I walk towards the fresh kill pile, Loudmouth runs into camp with the others following close behind. They were all carrying prey of some kind in their mouths.

"Hey Fadedspirit!" Loudmouth mumbles around his rabbit. He drops it on the ground for me to admire it. "Check out how amazing this rabbit is! I just barely caught it too. It took a lot of skill but-"

"Loudmouth, that rabbit was just coming out of it's burrow when you caught it... The catch couldn't have been easier!" Flyingmint says, dropping a sparrow into the fresh kill pile.

"Oh come on Flyingmint," Frogface drops his dove on thee pile as well "Let Loudmouth have his moment of glory, non?"

"That's right!" Loudmouth stands up tall "Let the hero have the glory!"

"Oh get over yourself!" Awesomeclaw pushes his way into the conversation, "I deserve all the glory!" Jaypaw just happens to be walking by when Awesomeclaw says that.

"Why is that, Awesomeclaw?" He asks.

My tail droops to the ground, "Why'd you have to ask him that...?"

"BECAUSE I AM AWESOME! I'M SO AWESOME THAT ONE TIME-" I block out his annoying voice and walk over to Starrygaze and Truespirit.

"Hey." I say with no emotion as they turn away from the screaming.

"Who in the name of StarClan does he think he is?" Starrygaze grumbles to herself. "He isn't that special. I hate him so much."

"Hey Fadedspirit. How's your paw feeling?" Truespirit asks as I sit down and wrap my tail over my paws.

"It's kinda numb right now... It could be worse I guess." I respond, lifting up my bad paw to examine the cut.

"Well, I'm just glad that your okay." Truespirit touches his nose to my ear. "I'm going to try to shut up Awesomeclaw." He jokes as he walks over to Awesomeclaw, who was still yelling. Sunheart and Flyingmint walk over to us.

"What's going on over there?" Flyingmint points with his tail to Truespirit who was trying to calm Awesomeclaw down.

"He's trying to get Awesomeclaw to shut up." Starrygaze shrugs.

"Ah. This reminds me of one time many, many years ago when Korea and Taiwan were fighting... China and I had to figure out how to calm them down... I miss those days..." Sunheart murmurs, gazing at a leaf sitting on the ground.

"Ah memories..." Starrygaze purrs. "Remember Nietzsche, Grey B, Butter, and Slender?"

"Yeah... I miss them..." I look to Sunheart. "You know, now that I look at you Sunheart, you kinda look like my old cat Nietzsche." I'm thrown into a memory of Nietzsche getting kidney failure and having to be put down...

"... Well, you know what else I miss?" I say, trying to lighten the mood.

"What?" All three say a the same time.

"Calling you Iggy." I point to Flyingmint with my tail. Starrygaze and I purr in laughter as Sunheart remains emotionless as usual. Berrynose happened to be walking by when I said that.

"What's an Iggy?" He asks.

"Well, an Iggy is a bug." I say, trying to hold back my laughter.

"It lives in the ground and eats crowfood." Starrygaze adds. Flyingmint gets so offended that he storms off grumbling as Berrynose gets a disgusted expression on his face and walks away. As soon as he's out of earshot, me and Starrygaze go back to talking "That was a close one." Starrygaze whispers.

"We'll have to be more careful from now on." I agree with my friend. "By the way, have you seen Turtlepelt and Braveclaw?" I just notice that the two toms are nowhere to be seen.

"They're picking up a few pieces of prey we'd left by the WindClan border." Starrygaze looks to the thorn tunnel "They should be back by now... I wonder what's keeping them..."

_(Braveclaw POV)_

As me and Turtlepelt go off to get the last of the prey, I notice that my brother has been trying to impress Starrygaze a lot more lately. I feel anger burning in the pit of my stomach as I remember how much he hurt her. _He may be my brother, but I can't forgive him for what he did to her. _I think that as Turtlepelt stops to get a mouse that Starrygaze had caught. I realize how awkward the silence was getting, so I try to come up with a conversation starter.

"So... How do you feel about this whole thing?" I ask.

"Well," He mumbles through a mouthful of fur "I can't say that I like it that much."

"Yeah. It is quite an adventure though." I say, beginning to dig up a rabbit.

"I have to say, I didn't expect to see Fadedspirit and Starrygaze enjoying themselves so much." Turtlepelt says.

"Mh." I manage to say. I point with my tail towards camp as Turtlepelt nods and starts walking back.

"This is the first time in a long while that I've seen Fadedspirit this excited about anything." Turtlepelt says. I don't really care to hear sappy stuff like this, so I try to end it quickly.

"Same with Starrygaze. They must really be happy here." Turtlepelt looks down.

"What if... What if they want to stay...? And... leave us alone, in our world..." Turtlepelt stops in his tracks as I stop to and look back at him. He stares me right in the eyes, and I saw something burning in his gaze. Was it his love for Fadedspirit?

"I don't think they'll want to stay. Starrygaze can't survive without her computer." I joke.

"Y-you're right." Turtlepelt shakes his head "Fadedspirit can't live without writing... and ramen... and music... and her video games..." He lists everything off.

"And even if they do want to stay," I start walking again "If you love someone, let them go. If they come back, They love you too."

"But... If you truly love someone," Turtlepelt murmurs "And they truly love you back... Can you bear to let them go?"


	11. Chapter 11

As I talk to Starrygaze, Squirrelflight comes up to us. "Hey. What're you two talking about?" She asks, sitting down.

"Nothing in particular," Starrygaze shrugs "So what's up with you?"

"Ah nothing much. I can't believe what WindClan has been up to recently... They've been stealing prey, and if we confront them about it, they deny it!" Squirrelflight shakes her head. "I remember the early days when WindClan and ThunderClan were great allies..."

"We know how it feels, to loose allies like that." I say, licking my paw "One time, when me and Starrygaze had just become warriors, DarkClan and DimClan were allies. One of our best friends was Shadeheart, the medicine cat apprentice from DimClan." I begin to make up this story.

"I remember him!" Starrygaze says. "Wow, he was so weird..."

"Yeah," I nod in agreement "We always attract the weird ones." I joke. "But Shadeheart was a good cat. I haven't met a cat like him." I look off into the distance for effect. "Oh, I'm sorry! You probably don't care about our pointless memories, do you?" I look to Squirrelflight.

"Oh, no it's okay!" She purrs as Hollypaw and Jaypaw walk up to join us.

"Squirrelflight," Hollypaw begins to whisper to her mother as Jaypaw looks to me.

"Fadedspirit, you're paw should be okay enough for you to go for a walk, right?" he hints.

"Sure." I sigh. Jaypaw turns across the clearing.

"Leafpool, I'm going to collect some catmint with Starrygaze and Fadedspirit!" He calls. I turn to Starrygaze, my tail tip twitching.

"Apparently you're coming too." I purr as she sighs.

Jaypaw took the lead as we headed out of camp. As we get a few feet away, Turtlepelt and Braveclaw come running up. They drop their prey as the reach us.

"Fadedspirit, you should be in camp resting your paw!" He says, nudging me back towards camp.

"Jaypaw said it was fine! Plus, it's just a small cut. It isn't like I'm expecting kits or anything." As I say the 'expecting kits' part, Loudmouth and Pastaclaw walked out of the camp entrance.

"F-Fadedspirit?! You're expecting kits?!" Pastaclaw mews in excitement.

"W-what?!" My fur gets puffed out in surprise. Loudmouth gets a look of pure fury across his face. He marches up to Turtlepelt and stops close enough that their noses were almost touching.

"Are you telling me that you-"

"I'M NOT EXPECTING KITS YOU IDIOTS!" I hiss as Pastaclaw flinches at the tone of my voice, and Loudmouth backs away from Turtlepelt and looks to me. He turns back to Turtlepelt.

"You know Fadedspirit and Starrygaze are like sisters to me. Daughters even. If you do anything to hurt them, physically or emotionally, I will tear you to shreds." He turns his glare to Braveclaw "And that goes for both of you." With those words, he turned and stomped off.

"I-I'll go calm him down..." Pastaclaw runs after Loudmouth.

"Sorry about that..." I say to Turtlepelt as he licks the fur on his chest.

"It's okay. I know how it feels to love someone that much." He licks my ear. "But really, you shouldn't be walking around yet."

"Jaypaw said it was okay and he's a medicine cat!" Starrygaze defends me. "Look Turtlepelt, we're just going to get some catmint, so it won't take very long. We're his warrior escorts." She says proudly.

Turtlepelt sighs. "Alright... Just be careful, okay?"

"I will." I purr as he picks up his prey and walks to camp. Braveclaw touches noses with Starrygaze before following.

"Are you through yet?" Jaypaw says, his tail flicking impatiently.

"Sorry. It's not my fault that everybody loves me!" I joke. "It's a gift, and a curse."

Jaypaw snorts. "Whatever, let's just go." He turns and walks in the direction of the abandoned twoleg nest. I sigh and follow.

"So why did you choose us two to come with you instead of somebody else?" Starrygaze asks

"Because I also needed to talk to you two about something important."

"Oh yeah. It's not like we already have a ton of stuff to figure out, and now we get even more work! I can't wait to hear what this one's about!" I say with sarcastic enthusiasm.

Jaypaw starts talking, ignoring my remark "Fadedspirit, how would you react if I told you that when you were telling that story, I had a vision and saw you-" He was cut off as a familiar scent wafted into our noses. We stopped for a moment, our fur puffing up. I squinted my eyes, trying to see the creature lurking in the shadows. A deep growl came from the bushes in front of us.

A mangy looking fox jumped out in front of us, and snarled as it attacked Jaypaw. I lunge at the fox's neck and knock it to the side long enough for Starrygaze to help Jaypaw up into a tree. I lash out at the fox's eyes with my good paw, hissing.

"Leave this place!" I hiss even though I know it can't understand. Starrygaze rushes over to help as the fox bats at me with its front leg, knocking the wind out of me. I scramble to my feet as soon as possible to see Starrygaze digging her claws into the fox's back as it flailed back and forth, trying to shake her off. "Starrygaze! Jump off on the count of-" I stop as she falls off anyway.

"So sorry I didn't get off on time." She says sarcastically, running over to stand next to me.

"I'll let it slide this time." I joke. Before she could respond, the fox turned and ran the opposite direction from us, towards the edge of the territory. Starrygaze immediately started chasing it. "Jaypaw! Stay in the tree! We'll be back for you very shortly!" I yell to the apprentice as I begin to run after my friend and the fox.

Starrygaze reaches the tree where we left Jaypaw first. "Are you alright up there Jaypaw?" She asks as I stumble up behind her and collapse to the ground.

"That... Was enough.. Running... for this season..." I say between gasps.

"I'm fine! I'm gonna need help coming down though." Jaypaw responds, tail tip twitching.

"Starrygaze, can you go get him? I'll go on ahead and start picking up some catmint." She nods as I walk towards the abandoned twoleg nest. Starrygaze and Jaypaw catch up to me as I reach it, and Jaypaw starts to pick the catmint as me and my friend stand guard.

"I just realized that we barely even got hurt when we were fighting that fox." Starrygaze says as I scan the undergrowth for any sign of enemies.

"Yeah. I wonder how we managed to do that." I joke. "You know, I was thinking. If we tell everybody about the fox, Turtlepelt is gonna be overprotective of me. And Loudmouth will be upset because Turtlepelt and Braveclaw 'couldn't protect us' " I groan.

"Maybe we should just keep this whole thing a secret..." Starrygaze says.

"We can't do that." Jaypaw says. "What would everyone think when they smelled the fox and your scents mingles together and blood on the ground?"

"... They'd think 'wow they're such good fighters' then get on with their lives." I grumble. "Look Jaypaw, you don't know what it's like to be uselessly worried about and protected pointlessly."

He turns on me "I'm blind. Of course I know what it feels like." He hisses. Jaypaw stomps off towards camp.

"Well now I feel like a jerk." I whisper to Starrygaze.

"You should. You know how sensitive he is about it."

"I didn't mean to upset him about it that much..."

"Well you did." Starrygaze shrugs "No taking it back now. We should go report this whole fox thing."

"Yeah..." I sigh.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update this recently! I've had a lot of stuf going on, and didn't get much free time to work on this. i know this chaoter is kinda short, and lame, and just in general a filler thing. I have kinda run out of inspiration to this story, and i have no idea how this will end :/ I still hope you continue to read whatever I post, and please review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Omg! I can't believe that I'm taking so long to post these! :O I'm sorry! Plus, things will start getting interesting in... ohh... 2 chapters? Lol, yeah anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoy, and please review! :)**

"Firestar!" Starrygaze calls as we reach the entrance to his den. It was the first time we've ever been up there, and it turned out that it looked exactly like we pictured it.

"Come in!" He says. I push my way in after my friend and dip my head to the proud leader who was sitting in his nest. "Starrygaze, Fadedspirit. Please, make yourselves at home." I nod and sit down, wrapping my tail over my paws.

"We're sorry to disturb you on such short notice." I say as Firestar shakes his head.

"It's okay. It must be important. Please, continue."

"Well, earlier, we went to get some catmint with Jaypaw. When we were about halfway to the abandoned twoleg nest, we got attacked by a fox." I see him stiffen up as I say this.

"Fadedspirit was so brave!" Starrygaze exclaims "Even though she had a hurt paw, she attacked that fox before it could get Jaypaw. When she was fighting it, I got Jaypaw safely up a tree." Starrygaze reports, a hint of pride in her voice.

"Then after she got back from that, we fought off the fox. It ran and we chased it out of our territory." I finish.

"Well, good job." Firestar says "I'm surprised that just you two were able to chase out a fox all on your own. Did it go into ShadowClan territory by any chance?" He tilted his head to one side

"No. It went right out of the territory, off into some random part of the forest. Away from the clans." Starrygaze explains. "I don't think it will be coming back."

"We should still warn ShadowClan and our patrols just in case it decides to take another chance at the clans." Firestar decides. "I'm very proud of both of you."

"Hey," I say "I wasn't deputy of DarkClan for nothing!"

"Yes. Fadedspirit and Braveclaw were the two best warriors in the whole clan!" Starrygaze says. I lick my chest fur in embarrassment.

"I can see that." Firestar purrs. "You may go."

"Thanks for your time." Me and Starrygaze say at the same time dipping our heads.

"Of course. Oh, and one more thing," Firestar says as we begin to leave his den "You did get Jaypaw out of the tree, right?" He jokes.

I purr "Of course we did."

"By 'we' you mean 'me'!" Starrygaze says "You sat on the ground and watched!"

"No! I started walking to the abandoned twoleg nest!" We argue as we leap down the rockfall and into the middle of camp. Rosekit and Toadkit run up to us.

"Fadedspirit! Starrygaze!" They purred, jumping around our legs.

"Hey there kits." I say.

"You smell like fox and blood!" Toadkit exclaims "What happened?"

"Fox?" Berrynose, Mousewhisker and Hazeltail come up.

"Did I hear fox?" Mousefur exclaims, walking over. I groan.

"Can't you all just wait until Firestar calls a clan meeting or something?"

"Yeah, we need to go see Leafpool." Starrygaze says, starting towards the medicine den. "You'll just have to wait." I nod and follow her.

Even as we walk off, I hear the crowd of them following us. "Leafpool, you in here?" I call into the medicine den. The she-cat poked her head out of the den.

"Fadedspirit! Starrygaze!" She comes out and runs up to us. "Jaypaw told me what happened, and I need to thank you for saving his life." I hear great emotion from her as she says this.

"I can tell he's really important to you." Starrygaze says.

"He is." She replies "More than you think."

"You should tell us what happened now!" Berrynose tells us, walking up and sitting behind me.

"Fine." I hiss. "We were going to get catmint with Jaypaw, a fox jumped out of nowhere, we chased it out of our territory. That's the simple version." I growl. "I could add more detail, but I don't feel like it."

"Were you injured at all?" Hazeltail asks.

"Well, the worst injury was that I got throw off to the side. Other than that I don't think we got hurt at all." I answer.

"Yeah." Starrygaze nods.

"Then why are you in the medicine den?" Mousewhisker asks

"Because we figured we should check on Jaypaw." Starrygaze says.

"Oh he's fine!" Leafpool purrs as I dip my head.

"That's good news." I say "We should probably go explain this whole thing to our friends." I turn and begin to walk back into the clearing.

"Thank you both so much for everything." Leafpool calls out after us. I wave my tail in acknowledgment. A warm breeze flows throughout the clearing as I walk up to Frogface and Flyingmint.

"Where have you two been?!" Frogface asks "Fadedspirit, weren't you supposed to stay in camp?"

"I was, but then Jaypaw said that it was okay for me to go out, and he wanted us to come with him to get herbs." I shrug.

"I hear that you upset Loudmouth quite a bit." Flyingmint says. I flinch

"He told you?"

"Well, Pastaclaw did. He came back really sad and scared because Loudmouth had freaked out."

"Do you know where he is now?" I ask. Truespirit and Sunheart come over.

"Not sure." Flyingmint shrugs, walking away to talk to Longtail and Mousefur for some reason.

"I should probably go look for him. The fox might come back." I mew.

"Let us come with you." Sunheart says.

"No." I shake my head, already walking to the thorn barrier "It's my fault he got upset. I need to fix this alone."

"Okay. If that's what you want." Starrygaze shrugs, going to talk to Braveclaw. I sigh and walk out of camp, sniffing the air to see if I could pick up any of Loudmouth's scent.

"This is gonna be bad..." I sigh as I follow the scent trail. It seems he had gone to the lake. I step around some ferns as Loudmouth comes into view. "Hey Loudmouth." I say in a happy tone as I walk up and sit next to him.

"What? Tired of Turtlepelt?" He hisses.

"That was harsh." I say "You're the one who overreacted. I would never have kits."

"I think you would. On accident." He mutters.

"No. I wouldn't." I say, trying to take a different approach. "But... It does make me feel good to know that you care so much about me." I purr.

"Well," He says, getting a better attitude "The hero can't help but worry about his sister."

"I'm glad that you're my hero, bro." I purr, licking his ear. "Let's go back to camp now."

"Okay." He meows, standing and stretching. "Actually, I was getting pretty bored."

"Well, sitting and staring at a lake can only be entertaining for so long." I say as we walk back to camp.

"Fadedspirit!" Rosekit runs up. "Turtlepelt needs to see you!"

I sigh with exasperation. "So he sent you to get me for him?" Loudmouth tenses up beside me.

"He just told me that if I saw you..." She stops talking slowly, looking at the ground. I put my tail on her shoulder.

"Thanks for telling me." I say. Flyingmint and Frogface walk by. "Why don't you and your brother teach these three how to play moss ball?"

"...Wait what?!" Flyingmint stops and stares.

"Okay!" She says excitedly. "Follow me!" She dashes of.

"Why do you expect us to play with them?" Frogface grumbles.

"Yeah, I don't wanna play!" Loudmouth says.

"You'll play with them because you know how much it means to your _sister_." I say, walking off. "Now go have fun!" I yell over my shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

I see Turtlepelt sitting near the elders den with his back to me. I walk over quietly, stopping behind him. Surprised that he hasn't noticed me yet, I rest my tail on his shoulder and whisper, "You wanted to see me?" He turned around, not seeming to happy. He didn't say anything, but just stared at me quietly. "D-did I do something wrong...?"

"You got in a fight with a fox." He says in a tone that made me flinch. "And you didn't tell me?!"

"I-"

"You could have died!" He hisses

"But I didn't!" I defend myself, starting to get really upset. "I didn't tell you right away because I knew that you would worry."

"Just because I'd worry means you automatically don't tell me?" He hisses, the fur on his neck starting to rise. I notice some other cats starting to turn their heads our way. "What else are you not telling me?!"

"Nothing." I hiss quietly. "You think I enjoy lying to you? Fine. Think whatever you want." I turn and run out of camp, more hurt that he would act like this than angry. I run into the forest, not sure where I'm going, until I stop beside the lake.

Starrygaze POV

As I was talking to Pastaclaw and Braveclaw, I hear Turtlepelt hissing. I turn to see him and Fadedspirit glaring at each other, pelts starting to bristle.

"Nothing." Fadedspirit hisses. "You think I enjoy lying to you? Fine. Think whatever you want." She turns and races out of camp. I see instant guilt and regret cross Turtlepelt's expression. I debate whether to go talk to him or go find Fadedspirit before she does something stupid.

Fadedspirit wins.

I rush out of camp. "Fadedspirit!" I call her name, scenting the air. I pick up her scent, and follow it all the way down to the lake. As I look around, I see her laying on her stomach, just staring at the water. As I make my way down to her, instead of sensing anger coming from her, I feel her sadness as if it was my own.

"That was our first fight." She meows without looking back at me. "It was my fault."

"No. It wasn't." I say, laying down next to her. "... What were you fighting about?"

"He was mad..." Her voice shakes "He was mad, because I didn't tell him right away about the whole fox thing... I-I didn't mean to keep it from him for so long!" She says frantically. "I just got so sidetracked that-"

I put my tail over her mouth. "It wasn't your fault, so stop defending yourself. What are you trying to prove to me anyway?" I joke.

"I... I just don't understand why he was so upset..." She whispers, resting her head on her paws. I put my tail over her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"He's upset because he loves you." I say "The thought of you dying scared him so much that he was mad he couldn't protect you."

"Really? Because it seemed like he was mad that he was just out of the loop..." She mutters. "He thinks that I'm lying to him about stuff. I'm not!"

"Look," I say, standing up. "You should go talk to him. It wasn't totally your fault, so he shouldn't be mad at you."

She sighs and stand up too. "You're really bad at comforting people. You know that, right?"

"I know." I purr. "But I'll always try. Let's go back."

"I... Don't really wanna face him at the moment." She says, looking away.

"Then why don't we go be spies?" I suggest. She tilts her head to one side in question.

"We can go listen in on what he's saying and stuff from the top of the hollow."

"... Okay." She says. We quietly walk back, sneaking around in the ferns.

"This is so fun." I whisper with no emotion. Fadedspirit purrs in amusement. We sneak around the top of the hollow until we're hiding in a thorn bush right at the top of the camp.

As I look down, I see something that turns my blood to ice. I see what seems to be Turtlepelt and Truespirit facing off. "Fadedspirit loo-"

"I see it." She hisses. We can just barely hear a faint murmur of what's going on down there.

"How could you think Fadedspirit was lying to you?" Truespirit hisses. "She loves you more than anything!"

"If she loves me so much then why did she not tell me when something bad happened to her?!" Turtlepelt says, more sad than angry.

"Because she had to go talk to Loudmouth. She also just didn't want you to worry about her!"

"I have to go stop this." Fadedspirit says, backing out of the bush.

"Wait! This could develop into something interesting!" I complain, following her.

"I don't want it to get interesting. I want it to all stop!" She races down into camp and stops in between the two bristling toms. "Stop it!" she hisses.

I come down and stand next to her. "You both need to grow up." I reprimand them. It felt weird saying that since they were both much, much older than me.

"Starrygaze, you talk to Turtlepelt, I need to speak with Truespirit." She says. I nod as they walk out into the forest again.

"Why didn't she want to talk to me?" Turtlepelt asks.

"Because she needs to sort this whole thing out with him." I explain. "And you know which thing I'm talking about, so don't even act stupid."

"Well I-"

"You know, you're lucky Loudmouth didn't see or hear any of that." I say, looking to the tom who was still absorbed in the game of moss ball.

"I don't care what he does to me." He admits "I just want all of this craziness to end."

My gaze softens and I rest my tail on his shoulder. "Don't we all..." I look off into the distance. "Wait for her to come back and tell her that. She's thinking the same thing. In the meantime, let's get into this game." I turn to the game of moss ball.

"I really don't feel like-"

"You're playing." I start shoving him over "It'll be fun." He sighs as Rosekit runs over.

"Are you two gonna play with us too?" She asks excitedly.

"Yup! But you're gonna have to show this one how to play." I purr, pointing to Turtlepelt with my tail.

"Okay!" She says. "This is going to be so fun! Toadkit!" She calls as her brother runs over "These two are gonna play with us too!"

"Awesome!" He says.

"Did somebody call me?" Awesomeclaw pops out of nowhere.

"Did we call for a dirt eating piece of fox dung?" I ask, getting irritated. He looks hurt and walks away with his tail drooping. "On that note," I say. "Let's play!"

**A/N: Blarg! Short and boring and badly written chapter! Sorry 'bout the low quality things recently. As usual, I've been busy with school work, and other matters. Well, I hope you like this and please review, if you don't mind! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

As I walk into the woods with Truespirit, I feel anger burning in my stomach. I stop beside a big oak tree in a patch of sunlight. "I know how you feel about me," I say, not letting Truespirit talk. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way. I love you, but not that way. You are one of my closest friends and I don't want to jeopardize that."

There's a moment of silence as Truespirit looks at the ground. "I understand." He says, looking up with sad eyes. "If you love someone, let them go, right?"

"Thank you." I whisper, turning away. Walking back into camp, I see Awesomeclaw sitting in a corner with a depressed look on his face. "What's wrong?" I ask as I walk over to him. "Did Starrygaze hurt your feelings again?"

"Yes..." I sniffs. "And worse than that, she totally embarrassed the Awesome Me in front of those kits!"

I purr, looking to him with amused eyes. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm sure the kits won't remember any of it."

"It doesn't make me feel any better at all!" He yells sadly.

"Fadedspirit!" I hear Turtlepelt calling. I look to see him running up to me, joy filling his eyes. When he reaches me, he pushes his nose into my fur as I lick his ear. "I am SO sorry! I shouldn't have-"

"There's nothing to apologize for." I purr loudly, pushing close to him. "I should have told you what happened as soon as I got back. It's my fault."

"Get a room!" Awesomeclaw rolls his eyes, walking away towards Braveclaw. I ignore him and turn around to see Loudmouth standing a few fox-lengths away. Before I can say anything, Rosekit and Toadkit jump on Loudmouth from behind, tackling him to the ground.

"WOAH!" He meows as Toadkit purrs.

"We caught the ShadowClan intruder!" He hisses as Firestar purrs in amusement, watching the kits play fight with the still surprised tom. Awesomeclaw walks by, exchanging a few words with Berrynose.

"When I'm sad, I stop being sad and be awesome instead!" Awesomeclaw says one of his favorite lines as Berrynose listens intently. "And then one time when I was with Starrygaze, I-" I stop listening to that conversation, fearing the worst.

As I look around the camp, I see Sunheart and Pastaclaw checking out the fresh-kill pile.

"Veh~ I want a rabbit!" Pastaclaw purrs, tail sticking straight up in the air.

"Hai, A rabbit would be nice." Sunheart replies. Truespirit was talking to Leafpool and Jaypaw about medicine and healing methods.

"I've found that if you give them too much poppy seeds, it actually ends up making them have a harder time healing." Truespirit says, as if he knew what he was talking about.

"That's so true!" Leafpool purrs. "Are you sure you're a warrior and not a medicine cat?"

"I get that a lot." He shrugs as I turn my attention away. I see Frogface and Flyingmint talking to Daisy and Ferncloud.

Hearing meows of distress, I spin around to se Jaypaw on the ground, gasping for breath, with his fur fluffed up. "Something's coming." He hissed quietly. "Something... something dark!" Gasping, I turn to Starrygaze to see the fur on the back of her neck standing on end, just as mine was. Without speaking, we go to gather all our friends together.

"Guys, something really big is about to happen," I say to them quietly as we all sit in our usual group. "Whatever you do, stay away from -" Before I could finish, a patrol of cats march into camp, leading another new cat. He was quite big for a usual cat, his long brown and tortoiseshell fur shining in the sunlight, and sure enough, his tail did look like a lion tail. Without even hearing his name, I knew who this strange cat was.

Sol.

The one cat, who alone brought so much misfortune with him. Enough to almost destroy an entire clan with just a few words. The character that I had always hated, was standing right in front of me.

"Just like I pictured him." Starrygaze murmured under her breath. She had always thought that Sol sounded 'badass', so I wasn't surprised when I felt slight excitement coming from her.

"We need to stop this from happening." I stalk to the front of the group of cats who had gathered around the newcomer. I slide my claws out and I feel my tail puffing out in anger. Before he can say one word, I'm only a whisker length from him.

"Fadedspirit-" Brambleclaw tries to distract me, but I ignore him.

"Get out of my camp, you monster." I hiss quietly, putting as much venom in my words as possible. Sol just looks at me, an amused glint in his pale yellow eyes.

"Fadedspirit!" Firestar hisses at me, causing me to turn to him.

"Firestar, this cat is evil!" I exclaim, earning a series of gasps and murmurings from the cats in the clearing.

"Fadedspirit," Sol says calmly, almost kindly. "It's rude to accuse cats of being evil when you haven't even met them, let alone know their name." Starrygaze pushes her way to stand next to me.

"We know more about you than you think, Sol!" She hisses, tail fluffing up. There were gasps behind us, since he hadn't announced his name yet.

This seems to faze him slightly, but he quickly recovers. "Perhaps," He says, leaning in close to our faces. "But I know about you too." I dig my claws into ground, so I don't claw his ears off. "A faded night among a starry sky leaves four to walk bloody footsteps."

"That's enough!" Firestar hisses, stalking over.

"You aren't listening to me! You have to get this cat out of the camp! Better yet, banish him from all the territories!" I say desperately.

"If you don't banish him," Starrygaze backs me up, the same desperate tone in her meow. "You will all regret it for the rest of your lives." When Firestar shakes his head, I hiss frustratedly and stomp off to sit with my friends again.

Firestar turns back to Sol. "What do you want with us?"

"What do _we_ want with _him_?" Mousefur growls. "I agree with Fadedspirit! Send him away!"

"I want nothing from you." His voice echoes around the camp.

"Then why are you here?" Firestar asks warily.

"I came because it was time."

"Time for what?" Spiderleg spoke up.

"Time to come." Sol answers simply. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jaypaw shivering.

"He's talking nonsense," Mousefur muttered again. "Tell him to leave."

"But he just got here!" Toadkit pranced over to Sol. "Nice to meet you Sol."

"It's nice to meet you too." He purred to the kit.

I squint my eyes at the tom, and felt something in the pit of my stomach. Was the the feeling of dread? Maybe even fear that I felt? I pushed any negative thoughts away, knowing well that there was nothing I could do now except wait. "Wow, this guy is pretty badass." I heard America whisper to someone.

"Evil." Starrygaze hissed quietly to our friend. "He's evil, and so many lives were lost because of _him_." Her voice was bitter, and when I turned to look at my best friend, I saw her fur was puffed up and she had a glint of hatred in her blue eyes. I'd only ever seen her like this once before, and that was years ago, when she caught Prussia cheating on her.

"Hm? I thought you like Sol because he was cool." I whispered to her, an ill attempt to lighten the mood.

"Well yeah," She said, licking her paw and running it over her ear. "That was before we actually had our lives at stake because of him." My whiskers twitched as I went back to listening to the conversation between Sol and the rest of the clan.

"I would like to speak with your medicine cat." Sol said to Firestar, a smug look on his face. "I believe it's you?" He turned to where Leafpool and Jaypaw were sitting. I dig my claws into the ground and turn my head to Hollypaw and Lionpaw.

"You two had better tell me what's up when you come back." I whisper to them. Their eyes widen.

"How did you know we were going to spy on them?" Lionpaw hissed quietly, his tail tip twitching.

"It's kind of a given." I shrug. "You're brother is going out there with a strange cat. You're worried."

"Of course." Hollypaw mewed. "We'll be sure to tell you, just don't get us in trouble!"

"No problem. Now go be spies."

**A/N: There! I didn't get a chance to edit this, but I hope you like it anyway! This chapter was a bit rushed... Ah well, I still personally think it is pretty good! Consider this an early Christmas gift to you all! :) Hope you enjoy, and please review**


End file.
